Nouvelle vie
by katido
Summary: " Chuck finissait d'entasser ses affaires dans sa valise. Ses mains tremblaient toujours mais il ne cherchait même plus à les contrôler. C'était peine perdue de tout façon. Il eut un petit sourire amer. Il ne contrôlait plus rien du tout dans sa vie et surtout pas ses sentiments. " Prend place après le mariage ridicule et la fuite de B avec Dan. ANTI DAIR ET IRREMEDIABLEMENT CHAIR
1. Chapter 1

Chuck finissait d'entasser ses affaires dans sa valise. Ses mains tremblaient toujours mais il ne cherchait même plus à les contrôler. C'était peine perdue de tout façon. Il eut un petit sourire amer. Il ne contrôlait plus rien du tout dans sa vie et surtout pas ses sentiments.

Il était plus que temps de changer ça.

Il repensa aux mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis son réveil, après cet horrible accident. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite et si lentement à la fois. C'était comme s'il évoluait dans un monde parallèle dont il ne connaissait pas les règles.

Son cœur saignait depuis ce moment là, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, c'était comme une hémorragie sans fin. La disparition de Blair de la clinique l'avait laissé complètement hébété.

Il revoyait Lily lui annoncer qu'elle avait pris un avion avec Louis pour Monaco afin de se remettre de la perte de son bébé. Le mariage royal était repoussé au mois de janvier.

Mais quel mariage ?

Ils devaient partir ensemble et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur jours. Elle le lui avait dit, elle l'aimait et elle ne le quitterait plus.

Quand il avait compris que c'était bien la réalité à présent, il avait été dévasté … et il l'était encore. Il avait tout tenté depuis des mois pour la ramener vers lui. Il était reconnaissant à Serena de lui avoir expliqué la vérité à propos de ce stupide pacte, censé lui garder la vie sauve.

Mais il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Une vie sans elle, ce n'était pas une vie. Il était plus mort que vivant à l'intérieur.

Pourquoi ne le comprenait-elle pas ?

Il avait tenté de le lui expliquer à plusieurs reprises. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle s'obstinait dans cette voie.

Après qu'elle se soit enfuie de la réception de son mariage, il l'avait cherchée partout avec Serena. Visiblement, elle s'était rendue compte de son erreur, sinon pourquoi quitter précipitamment le St Régis sans celui à qui elle avait dit oui devant l'autel ?

Les lames fichées dans son cœur s'enfoncèrent à nouveau un peu plus, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce jour. Ça aurait dû être eux dans cette Église. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait.

Comment pouvait-elle en épouser un autre et décider de lier sa vie à celle de Louis ?

Il avait entrevu un espoir de la faire revenir sur cette idée folle qu'elle devait rester loin de lui pour le protéger, mais elle avait persisté envers et contre tout. Argumentant que son amour pour lui était ce qui lui donnait la force de tenir sa promesse à l'Éternel.

Il finissait par croire que les puissances divines étaient effectivement contre leur réunion. Après tout, c'était le rôle de Dieu de prendre soin des anges et de les protéger des démons. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait compris des cours de religion qu'il avait reçu à St Jude.

Le problème n'était pas Louis, ni Dan Humphrey, ni aucun autre. Le problème c'était lui, comme toujours. Il devait s'y résoudre et tourner la page, c'est ce que Blair ne cessait de lui répéter. Mais il en était incapable.

Comment pouvait-il cesser de l'aimer ?

C'était une chose impossible. Ou qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse, il pensait à elle. Elle était partout où il posait les yeux. Dans chaque pièce de cette suite où ils avaient vécu des moments si merveilleux, et si douloureux aussi. Dans chaque ombre, à chaque coin de cette ville qui leur appartenait.

Il ne pouvait plus rester là, à la regarder vivre avec un autre. La douleur était devenue plus qu'insupportable. Blair lui avait dit que ça s'atténuerait avec le temps, qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, mais ce n'était pas vrai.

Sa peine ne faisait que s'accroître de jour en jour, il n'en pouvait plus de cette torture.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.

La nuit, chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières, il la voyait dans les bras d'un autre et son cœur s'émiettait encore un peu plus.

Lorsqu'il se réveillait, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il espérait qu'il était enfin rentré chez lui, dans son univers, mais ce n'était jamais le cas.

C'était ça sa vie désormais. Le jour comme la nuit, elle partageait sa vie avec un autre que lui. La seule chose qui le rassérénait un peu, c'est que sa relation avec Humphrey semblait la rendre heureuse. Il savait que Dan était amoureux d'elle et qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour lui apporter le bonheur. Après le carnage avec Louis, elle avait trouvé en Brooklyn une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et s'appuyer.

Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à négocier avec la princesse Sophie, Blair allait enfin pouvoir recouvrer sa liberté. Et même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'utiliserait pas pour revenir vers lui, au moins elle ne serait plus prise au piège dans un mariage factice avec un homme qui n'était plus amoureux d'elle.

Il envia un instant Louis d'avoir su éteindre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Lui, n'avait jamais trouvé aucun moyen pour éteindre le feu qui brûlait en lui depuis cette fameuse nuit au Victrola et il ne réussirait sans soute jamais.

Il avait cultivé la douceur, atroce, des souvenirs, depuis toutes ces dernières semaines, cela l'aidait à se sentir moins vide sans elle. C'était tout ce qui lui restait d'eux maintenant. Mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il sombrait. Peut-être que la distance lui permettrait de reprendre pied.

Il devait redonner un sens à sa vie, s'il ne le faisait pas pour lui, au moins le ferait-il pour elle. Elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, quelques qu'en soient les raisons et il ne pouvait plus lutter. Ses forces s'amenuisaient. C'est en elle qu'il les puisait depuis des années.

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle à présent.

Il se retrouvait au point de départ, avant le jour de cet accident. Il avait vraiment eu l'intention de tourner la page et de la laisser vivre son bonheur. Il avait parcouru un long chemin pour arriver là. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de respecter ses désirs. Puisque c'était son vœu le plus cher, il disparaîtrait de sa vie pour de bon.

* * *

Cette histoire vous intéresse ?

Laissez-moi vos avis et commentaires, positif ou négatif.

Cela signifie énormément pour moi.


	2. Chapter 2

B avait les yeux rivés sur la grande porte qui donnait dans le hall de la réception. Nombre de personnes étaient déjà arrivées, mais pas celle qu'elle espérait entrevoir.

- Tiens, lui dit Dan en lui ramenant la vodka citron qu'elle avait demandée.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, nerveuse, et reporta son attention sur le reste de la salle.

Peut-être était-il arrivé sans qu'elle ne l'aperçoive ?

- Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu le rater, tu n'as pas quitté l'entrée des yeux depuis qu'on est là, maugréa-t-il.

Il ne s'imaginait pas que leur relation prendrait une telle tournure. Quand il lui avait déclaré son amour, elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un ami pour elle et qu'il ne devait rien espérer d'autre. Pourtant, elle avait été très touchée par les vœux qu'il avait écrits. Il était persuadé qu'elle finirait par développer des sentiments amoureux à son égard quand il avait accepté de faire semblant d'être en couple avec elle.

Ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble. Mais le seul à qui elle continuait de penser c'était Chuck. Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs mois maintenant qu'ils étaient « officiellement » amants.

Blair pensait que Louis finirait par céder et accepter l'annulation du mariage ou le divorce. Il lui avait dit que cela continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. L'humiliation du mariage n'était rien en comparaison de tout ce qu'elle avait fait par la suite.

Elle s'affichait sans vergogne avec Dan Humphrey et tout le monde savait qu'elle avait une liaison avec lui. Les tabloïds en avait fait leur choux gras, au début, puis étaient passés à autre chose.

Pourtant Louis s'accrochait toujours, il refusait obstinément de lui rendre sa liberté. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y gagnait. Ce n'était là, ni plus ni moins, qu'une vengeance.

Elle avait choisi de l'épouser car elle pensait qu'il l'aimait profondément. Elle avait espéré qu'elle finirait par s'éprendre de lui en retour. A défaut de pouvoir être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, elle pourrait vivre sans trop de heurt, réconfortée par l'amour qu'un autre lui portait.

Heureusement Dan avait été sa roue de secours, car Louis n'était plus amoureux d'elle désormais. Il avait eu le cœur brisé quand il avait compris qu'elle ne se liait à lui que par amour pour un autre et il lui faisait payer cher, cette trahison.

Au moins, avec Dan les choses étaient claires dès le début. Il connaissait parfaitement les termes de leur accord, avant de les accepter. Et elle ne désespérait d'éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour lui, un jour.

Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ?

Elle avait promis et Chuck s'était réveillé. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour jouer avec sa vie. Jamais plus, elle ne voulait ressentir cet horrible sentiment.

Quand Serena lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas repris conscience et que le diagnostic des médecins n'était pas encourageant, son monde s'était désagrégé instantanément. Elle venait de perdre son enfant, elle ne pouvait pas en plus le perdre, _lui_.

- Tu veux danser ? demanda Dan.

- Non, répondit-elle sans même détourner la tête.

Il poussa un soupir et avala une gorgée de son soda. Mieux valait qu'un d'eux, au moins, reste sobre.

Il aperçut Serena qui passait la porte accompagnée de Nate. Il ignorait qu'ils devaient venir ensemble. Il n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir quand S lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait encore au mariage. De toute manière, les choses s'étaient déroulées si vite avec Blair qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de se poser de question.

B était celle qu'il attendait et elle acceptait de se rapprocher de lui. Le truc, c'est qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'il l'attendrait encore autant de semaines après le début de leur relation.

Et il commençait à s'impatienter !

Elle avait souffert avec Chuck, pourquoi continuait-elle à l'aimer ?

De plus en plus chaque jour, avait-elle dit le jour de son mariage. Et le pire, c'est que c'était le cas.

L'adage « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » ne devait pas être fait pour elle. Même sans être avec lui, Blair n'aspirait qu'à l'entrevoir dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Comme ce soir, au gala de charité.

Et son esprit tout entier était tourner vers Chuck. « Pour être certaine qu'il ne lui arrive rien » répétait-elle sans cesse, comme un disque rayé qu'il se lassait d'écouter sans fin.

Il ne reconnaissait pas le Blair Waldorf dont il était tombé amoureux. Elle n'était plus pétillante, ni ambitieuse. Elle ne faisait rien de ses journées... à part penser à Chuck ! Elle envisageait à peine de reprendre ses études ou de se trouver un stage à la rentrée de septembre. C'était comme si elle était quelqu'un d'autre.

Lonelyboy avait cru déceler en elle, une fille incomprise de tous. Sous ses dehors arrogants et froids, elle était en fait une personne intelligente et émotive qui recourrait à des artefacts pour se protéger et ne pas dévoiler son manque cruel de confiance en elle.

Tout comme Chuck ! constata-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Maintenant, il se demandait où était passé cette fille qui l'avait tant attiré. Il était dépité de s'apercevoir que ses sentiments s'érodaient lentement. Surtout parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Une chose identique s'était produite avec Serena.

Il avait cru être amoureux fou de la belle blonde pendant des années et n'imaginait même pas qu'elle lui adresse la parole un jour. Puis, elle l'avait remarqué, par un concours de circonstance, car il n'aurait jamais osé faire le premier pas. Et finalement, lorsqu'il l'avait connue mieux, il s'était rendu compte que le fantasme était bien mieux que la réalité, car les mirages n'ont pas de revers à leur médaille. On peut se contenter du bon côté uniquement.

C'était exactement ce qui se passait avec Blair à son tour. Être son chevalier servant devenait un poids qui ne comportait plus vraiment de côtés positifs. Elle était complètement insensible à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il n'était pas prévenu, mais il avait tout de même espéré que les choses changeraient avec le temps.

Mais voilà, cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

Elle était là, ce soir encore, à guetter sa venue et même si elle ne s'approcherait certainement pas de lui, elle passerait tout son temps à épier ses moindres faits et gestes.

Elle boirait vodka sur vodka, pour anesthésier la peur et la douleur qui lui tordait les entrailles. Il la ramènerait chez elle et elle vomirait tripes et boyaux avant de s'écrouler sur son lit en larmes, murmurant le prénom de celui à qui appartenait son cœur.

Et ce n'était jamais le sien !

* * *

Merci Luhu.

Pas beaucoup d'amateurs pour cette histoire apparemment.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Gellergreen, Alors là ! Du dair immonde dans une de mes fics ? (vomi) NO WAY - JAMAIS DE LA VIE - IMPOSSIBLE - J'ai failli avoir une attaque quand j'ai lu ton com.

Du coup, j'ai modifié ma présentation pour ne pas qu'il ait méprise sur mes intentions et mes convictions.

**Car, Non seulement je suis une inconditionnelle du chair mais en plus, irrévocablement anti dair**.

Même leur amitié m'insupporte et j'ai dû me faire violence lors de l'écriture du peu de fausse relation dont j'avais besoin pour le reste de la trame.

J'ai encore les rétines qui brûlent des scènes d'ignominie que Safranus Horribilis nous a infligées en guise de torture dans la 2ème moitié de la saison 5.

Malheureusement, il faut être réaliste, cette HERESIE nous a été servie dans la série et j'ai essayé d'en faire quelque chose qui était le moins horrible possible, car rien que l'idée d'une romance entre CLAIRE (et non Blair, car je reste sur mes propos qu'elle n'était pas elle-même après l'accident et la perte du bébé - Non mais, une promesse à Dieu ?! - Aucune offence ici, je suis moi même de confession catholique à la base) et le brocoli m'est insupportable.

Tu peux donc lire tranquillement cette histoire sans aucune mauvaise surprise.

Assez de blabla, mais n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot sur votre ressenti.

* * *

Blair reposa sa vodka tonique sur le bar et en commanda une autre. Dan avait refusé de la ravitailler. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et Chuck n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez.

Elle attendait toutes les soirées et autres événements mondain avec fièvre. C'était les seules occasions qu'elle avait de le voir sans avoir à lui ré-expliquer, encore et encore, qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais avec lui.

Même si elle continuait à se consumer d'amour pour lui.

Elle vit Nate du coin de l'œil, qui venait s'abreuver lui aussi. Il n'avait pas l'air très clair, non plus.

Pour sa part, elle en était déjà à sa cinquième vodka et avait fait toutes les combinaisons possibles que le bar offrait avec cet alcool.

Et Dan avait décidé de l'abandonner, refusant de lui apporter le seul réconfort qu'elle trouvait dans ces soirées de torture qu'elle s'infligeait, l'ivresse.

L'héritier Archibald se tourna vers elle et elle lui sourit, si elle engageait la conversation, peut-être avait-elle une chance de savoir pourquoi Chuck n'était pas là.

- Bonsoir Nate, je t'ai vu arriver avec Serena, minauda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le beau brun, lui jeta un regard furibond et tourna les talons pour rejoindre l'ex-meilleure amie de Blair.

Ses relations avec S s'étaient dégradées après le mariage et sa fuite du St Régis en compagnie de Dan. La blonde lui en voulait d'utiliser Dan de cette manière, mais ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas et il était amoureux d'elle, plus de Serena. C'est sans doute ce qui motivait la jalousie de cette dernière.

De toute manière, elle n'était qu'une traîtresse, elle avait dévoilé son secret à Chuck. Ce qui n'avait fait que compliquer la situation.

- Hé, Archibald, tu es sourd ? cria-t-elle, un peu pompette et très vexée qu'il se comporte avec elle de cette manière.

Il se retourna, le visage hargneux. B ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Même lorsqu'ils se disputaient quand ils étaient ensemble.

Ou était-ce par ce que sa vision était déjà un peu trouble ?

- Tu es fière de toi ? cracha-t-il à son encontre.

Blair eut un mouvement de recul.

Il était du genre plutôt calme et s'emportait rarement.

De quoi l'accusait-il au juste ?

Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'ils soient en mauvais termes.

- Nate, arrête ! s'interposa Serena. Ça ne sert à rien, vient.

Elle voulut prendre son ami par la main pour éviter un esclandre, mais ce dernier se dégagea et marcha droit sur B.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches au juste ?

- Tu n'es qu'une sale petite garce manipulatrice, voilà ce que je te reproche ! tonna-t-il.

- Nate, ça suffit ! Tu as trop bu, dit Serena en le prenant par le bras pour le guider vers la sortie.

Toute la salle les regardait et il était inutile de se donner en spectacle.

Cela ne changerait rien à la situation. Bien qu'elle comprenne pleinement le désarroi de son ami, elle aussi était peinée de la décision de son frère.

Cependant, Blair n'avait aucune intention d'en rester là.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le gentil Nate s'en prenait à elle, ni où était Chuck d'ailleurs !

Elle les suivit, en titubant un peu, jusque dans le hall où ils récupéraient leurs manteaux.

Dan l'attrapa par le bras.

- Blair, ça suffit, toi aussi ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents pour ne pas faire plus de vague.

- Lâche-moi Humphrey ! dit-elle d'un ton mauvais. T'en as pas marre de me materner ?

- Si tu te conduisais en adulte, je n'aurais peut-être pas à le faire, la rembarra-t-il.

Mais, elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle piquait droit sur Nate et Serena qui avaient atteint la sortie.

Elle les rattrapa sur le trottoir. S aidait le jeune homme à prendre place dans la voiture.

- Nathanieeel, hurla Blair.

Il fit demi-tour, laissant Serena plantée là, sans plus aucune chance de le faire monter dans la limousine.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! jeta-t-il à son ancienne petite amie, qui était aussi celle de son meilleur ami, sur un ton haineux.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

Non, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ce soir ?

Elle se mit à rire, sans savoir pourquoi.

Était-ce de voir Nate en colère ? Ou le fait qu'il lui interdise quoi que ce soit ?

- Tu te prends pour qui ? railla-t-elle.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne fait pas de la vie des autres un enfer, lui balança-t-il en pleine face.

Blair le dévisagea, elle ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qui se passait, mais ce qu'il insinuait et le ton qu'il prenait avec elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Nate, vient, ça ne sert à rien, tenta une dernière fois S, en désespoir de cause.

- Serena à raison, dit Dan qui venait de les rejoindre dans la rue.

- De quoi j'me mêle monsieur le pti chien ? lui rétorqua le jeune homme brun. Je suppose que ça t'arrange, toi !

- Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, il a pris sa décision tout seul. Mais si tu veux le savoir, oui, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.

- Comme c'est pratique ! s'exclama Nate, le regard vitreux.

- Tu devrais rentrer avec Serena, commenta Dan.

- Pour que tu puisses raccompagner Blair ?!

- Non, mais, je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit au juste ? demanda cette dernière, qui n'était pas assez ivre pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle était la seule à qui la situation échappait.

- Il s'en va. Il quitte Manhattan. A cause de toi. Ou de vous, cracha Nate au visage de la brune en faisant un geste large qui les désignait, elle et Dan.

Blair tressaillit en donnant un sens à la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer.

Chuck n'était pas venu ce soir… parce qu'il ne viendrait plus jamais !


	4. Chapter 4

Un super gros bisous à toutes les marmottes qui passent par ici. Vous me manquez.

Marmotte Power : Chair forever - Dair never

A part ça, un grand merci pour vos coms, ça me fais super plaisir.

Gellergreen, Tu parles d'une réécriture ! Safranus a carrément détricoté toutes les saisons qu'on avait vues pour nous parler de scènes off-screen qu'on avait pas vu au montage pour tenter de légitimer son couple fétiche (je crois qu'il était secrètement amoureux de donuts)

Ce qui n'a pas du tout fonctionné. (Sauf pour certains qui étaient apparemment abonnés à sa chaine privée)

Bref, voici le para d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

Blair sortit du taxi en trombe et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui menait au penthouse de l'Empire.

- Chuuck ! appela-t-elle en entrant dans la suite.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Elle alluma les lumières, car l'appartement était plongé dans le noir et fit le tour des pièces.

Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui !

Il n'était pas là !

Elle se rua dans la chambre pour constater que ses armoires et ses tiroirs étaient vides, aussi vide qu'elle.

Il était parti, il était vraiment parti.

L'angoisse qui lui avait étreint le cœur pendant sa course jusqu'ici se transforma en une énorme boule qui remonta dans sa gorge. Elle courut à la salle de bain et vomi tout l'alcool qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

L'annonce du départ de Chuck l'avait dégrisée instantanément et elle avait pris le premier taxi venu pour rejoindre l'Empire.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il fasse ça.

Elle l'avait pourtant supplié de ne plus intervenir dans sa vie, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement cru qu'il le ferait pour de bon.

New-York, c'était chez lui ! Chez eux !

Où pourrait-il bien aller vivre, ailleurs qu'ici ?

Comment pourrait-elle s'assurer qu'il allait bien, si elle ne savait pas où il était, ni ce qu'il y faisait ?

Elle revint dans la chambre et la passa au peigne fin du regard.

Il n'avait rien laissé, à part un cadre retourné sur un meuble.

Elle le prit dans ses mains, c'était une photo de lui, prise pour l'album de Tachen, sur la royauté moderne, lors de l'édition des photos de familles.

Il y était pourtant seul.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Ce soir-là, elle avait demandé à Dorota de préparer son sac pour passer la nuit avec lui. Elle voulait qu'ils se remettent ensemble, mais, elle y avait finalement renoncé.

La manière dont il avait agi avec Dan l'avait convaincue qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il avait écouté sa jalousie lorsqu'il avait appris que le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Humphrey avait bouleversé sa vie.

Il avait cru erronément qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose pour Lonelyboy, alors qu'elle avait juste réalisé qu'aucun autre ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec lui dans son cœur.

La photo se troubla à travers ses larmes.

Elle lui avait promis qu'elle serait toujours sa famille.

Elle lui avait promis qu'elle le suivrait au bout du monde et qu'ils finiraient leurs jours tous les deux.

Mais, elle n'avait tenu aucune de ses promesses.

Le comble de l'ironie était qu'aujourd'hui elle était séparée de lui par une autre promesse qu'elle s'efforçait de respecter. Et qu'il avait quitté la ville parce qu'elle lui avait demandé de s'en tenir à cette promesse, lui aussi.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de Chuck et sanglota de plus belle.

Elle avait tout fait pour l'éloigner d'elle et elle avait réussi.

Nate avait bien raison de lui en vouloir. Il avait dit qu'elle faisait de la vie des autres un enfer.

Elle ne doutait pas un instant que Chuck souffre de la situation autant qu'elle. Il l'avait suppliée de ne pas épouser Louis. Et après avoir eu connaissance de ce fameux pacte, il n'avait eu de cesse de la poursuivre pour qu'elle revienne vers lui, malgré ce que cela impliquait pour lui.

Il lui avait dit qu'il se fichait des conséquences, sous entendant qu'il lui était égal de mourir. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à pareille éventualité. Elle refusait de prendre ce risque.

Elle entendit le tintement de l'ascenseur et une lueur d'espoir naquit au fond de son cœur.

Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

Il avait peut-être changé d'avis.

Le cœur battant, elle courut dans le hall.

Ce n'était que Serena qui ramenait Nate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, éructa-t-il, toujours aussi furieux contre elle.

- Je voulais…. Je voulais juste, balbutia Blair à nouveau au bord des larmes.

- Juste quoi ? Être certaine qu'il était bien parti ! Alors, tu peux être tranquille, il ne reviendra pas. Il a fait ça dans les règles de l'art et il gèlera en enfer avant qu'il ne remette les pieds à Manhattan.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Il est vraiment bouleversé par le départ de Chuck, l'excusa la blonde. Il ne pense pas la moitié de ce qu'il t'a dit ce soir. Il vient de perdre son meilleur ami et il est sous le choc. Il ne pensait jamais qu'il le ferait vraiment. Tu as été assez proche de Nate pour savoir qu'il considère Chuck comme un frère, malgré tout ce qui a pu les opposer.

- la seule chose qui ne les ait jamais réellement opposés, c'est moi, commenta Blair.

- Écoute, Blair, tu ne croyais quand même pas que Chuck allait rester là, à te regarder partager ta vie avec un autre pendant mille ans, alors qu'il t'aime comme un fou ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce que tu lui as fait vivre est pire que la mort pour lui ? Tout ça, parce que tu as peur de vivre votre amour.

La brune leva ses grands yeux noisette sur son ancienne meilleure amie.

- Mais de quoi tu parles encore ? De cette histoire d'avoir peur de prendre des risques et de souffrir ? Parce que, crois-moi, je souffre comme Chuck ne m'a jamais fait souffrir de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui.

- Justement ! Tu ne comprends pas que ça ne sert à RIEN de vous faire souffrir tous les deux. Tout ça pour un pacte qui ne rime à rien.

- Ce n'est pas, RIEN ! C'est de la vie de Chuck dont je te parle !

- Moi, je crois plutôt que tu cherches à te punir pour la mort de ton bébé et du coup, tu punis Chuck avec toi. Mais aucun de vous n'est responsable dans cette histoire. Le seul coupable, c'est Tripp et tu le sais !

- La perte de mon bébé n'a rien à voir avec ça ! clama Blair.

- Ah non ? En es-tu certaine ? Tu es partie si vite après l'accident, on n'a pas pu en parler. Et en rentrant, tu as fait comme si de rien n'était. Tu t'es isolée de tout le monde, y compris moi. Tu t'es tournée vers Dan parce que tu savais qu'il était le seul qui te soutiendrait dans ton erreur. Tu t'es concentrée sur la préparation de ton mariage bidon, en occultant tout simplement le fait que Chuck continuerait à t'aimer et à chercher à te voir et à avoir de tes nouvelles. Bien entendu, il était beaucoup plus facile de l'ignorer et de le sortir de ta vie quand tu étais à Monaco. C'est aussi pour ça que Chuck a décidé d'aller vivre à seize milles kilomètres de New-York.

- Tu sais où il est ? questionna Blair, qui ne voulait retenir que cette partie du monologue de Serena.

- Il est parti s'installer à Sydney. Il a décidé de laisser plus de pouvoir à Jack au sein de Bass Industrie. Il s'occupera des USA et Chuck gérera Bass Océanie.

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi là ! Chuck ne laisserait jamais une telle opportunité à Jack. Il sait parfaitement qu'il n'aura de cesse de le renverser et de prendre sa place à la tête de la société.

- C'est aussi ce que ma mère lui a dit, mais il ne l'a pas écoutée. Il lui a rétorqué qu'il avait bien changé, lui, et que son oncle était lui aussi revenu à de meilleurs sentiments à son égard.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il lui fait confiance ?!

- Ça en à tout l'air, en tout cas. Mais de toute manière, je ne pense pas que c'ait été la priorité de Chuck quand il a quitté notre île pour une autre, géante. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était s'éloigner de toi pour respecter ta volonté de le voir sortir de ta vie. Pour de bon, à tout jamais, insista expressément S.

Blair ne répondit pas et quitta l'Empire.

Dans le taxi qui la ramenait chez elle, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit vrai.

Chuck était vraiment parti. Il avait jeté l'éponge, après des semaines, des mois, de lutte sans relâche.

Elle frissonna, elle se sentait plus vide et morte que jamais à l'intérieur d'elle-même.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos commentaires.

Moonzana, it will be ok ! But not in this chapter. You're right this story is a little bit sad but I was so angry with this unrealistic et stupid dair, when I writed this. Thank's a lot to Safran for that stupid and horrible thing in the show ! And I hate what he made of Blair. This wasn't the Queen B first's saisons. So I tried to make the best to the worst with the situation in my head. (Sorry for my mistakes)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce para, surtout.

* * *

Blair passa une nuit encore plus horrible que toutes les autres.

Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, son estomac se soulevait à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Chuck.

Résultat : Elle passa son temps recroquevillée dans la salle de bain, la tête penchée sur la cuvette.

Les accusations de Nate et les paroles de Serena tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, à lui donner le tournis. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien ses nausées.

Elle se sentait enfin libérée de toute cette nourriture qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ingurgiter en rentrant chez elle. Elle avait englouti tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main dans le frigidaire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le supporter.

Tout comme elle ne se supportait plus.

Tout comme elle ne supportait plus sa vie.

Elle était si mal, quoi qu'elle fasse.

La seule chose qui aurait pu l'aider à aller mieux, aurait été de se blottir dans les bras de Chuck.

Sentir la chaleur de son corps et la douceur de ses caresses sur sa peau.

Entendre le son grave de sa voix quand ses lèvres murmuraient à son oreille.

Ressentir ses pulsations s'accélérer dans tout son être à sa simple vision.

Toucher son visage du bout des doigts.

Et ses yeux, qui la pénétraient et lui donnaient l'impression de se noyer.

Pouvoir enfin respirer lorsqu'il partageait son espace vital.

Il était comme son oxygène et elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait la force de continuer maintenant.

Toute la pièce finissait par tourner autour d'elle et elle n'aspirait qu'à disparaître de ce monde vide et factice. Aussi vide et factice que toutes les relations qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir avec aucun un autre que l'amour de sa vie.

Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, si bien qu'en plus d'être vide, elle se sentait asséchée.

Tout comme le serait sans doute bientôt son cœur.

Du moins elle en venait à le souhaiter.

Elle voulait que cette douleur s'arrête, qu'elle sorte de son corps, de sa tête, comme les aliments qu'elle avait réussi à expulser.

Mais cela ne suffisait plus à l'apaiser.

Cela ne suffirait sans doute plus jamais, maintenant qu'il était loin.

Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir écoutée.

Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais ?

Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas le comprendre !

Elle n'avait cessé de le rejeter et de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui depuis les six derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulés.

Elle l'avait laissé sur son lit d'hôpital, sans aucune nouvelle d'elle pendant des semaines, puis avait épousé Louis et s'était ensuite tournée vers Dan.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas voulu abandonner.

Il s'était acharné à lui expliquer qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle et qu'il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Qu'il était prêt à prendre tous les risques et même à griller en enfer, pour quelques instants de bonheur avec elle.

Il l'avait suppliée de ne pas le laisser, de lui donner une dernière chance de lui prouver qu'elle se trompait et qu'ils pouvaient être heureux tous les deux. De ne pas tourner le dos à leur histoire et de continuer à croire en eux, _en lui_.

Et maintenant il n'était plus là !

Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Elle était seule à présent.

Si seule, si vide.

Sans son enfant, _sans lui_.

Elle avait tout perdu.

Elle ne se rappelait même plus comment elle en était arrivée à croire à ce stupide pacte qui l'éloignait de lui et la maintenait dans son obstination à les faire souffrir tous les deux.

Eh bien, elle avait réussi !

Nate avait raison, elle pouvait être fière d'elle !

Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait été plus forte que Chuck Bass. Elle avait été capable de lui imposer sa volonté et elle était la grande gagnante !

Des larmes, venues de nulle part, jaillirent à nouveau de sous ses paupières.

- Miss Blair ? l'interpella doucement Dorota en entrant dans la salle d'eau.

La domestique s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et caressa doucement les cheveux de le jeune femme, qui avait la tête dans ses genoux.

- Venez vous allonger un peu, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Votre mère arrive demain avec Monsieur Cyrus et vous ne pouvez pas les accueillir dans un tel état.

Elle glissa un bras autour de la jeune fille et l'obligea à se lever pour la guider jusqu'à son lit. Elle lui donna deux des pilules que le médecin avait prescrit pour l'aider à dormir, puis la coucha et la borda comme lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans.

- Il est parti, murmura Blair à voix basse.

- C'est ce que vous souhaitiez, lui fit remarquer Dorota.

- Non, ce que je voulais, c'était passer le reste de ma vie avec lui.

- Alors, pourquoi lui avoir dit le contraire pendant des mois ?

- Parce que ... je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus. Je croyais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais maintenant... je voudrais juste qu'il revienne.

- Vous devriez simplement le lui dire, je suis certaine qu'il ferait demi-tour illico.

- Son numéro n'est plus attribué, pleura Blair, qui avait appelé dans l'espoir de pouvoir au moins entendre sa voix.

- Il a laissé ça pour vous, dit la femme de chambre en sortant une enveloppe de son tablier.

- Il est venu ici ? questionna Blair en s'emparant de la missive.

- Hier soir, pendant que vous étiez à la soirée, acquiesça son employée. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, lui non plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Rien du tout ! Juste qu'il vous souhaitait d'être heureuse et qu'il nous faisait confiance, à Monsieur Dan et à moi, pour prendre soin de vous.

Ce que se retint de dire Dorota, c'est qu'il était encore venu, une semaine plus tôt. Et qu'elle en avait profité, pour lui dire à quel point sa patronne n'allait pas bien du tout. Qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour l'aider à la sortir de la profonde dépression qui la rongeait. Mais Monsieur Dan était arrivé à ce moment là et les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau de Madame Eléanor.

Blair se saisit de la carte sur laquelle n'étaient tracés que quelques mots à l'encre noire.

« _Merci d'avoir illuminé ma vie. Pardon d'avoir croisé la tienne_ »


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire et aussi mit ma fic dans vos favoris.

Désolée pour celles qui ont versé une petite larme (non, en fait c'était fait pour LOL)

Je sais que c'est assez triste pour l'instant mais ça va s'arranger, promis.

Que ça ne vous empêche pas de me laisser un pti mot.

* * *

Blair empaquetait ses dernières affaires. Elle était soulagée de pouvoir enfin sortir d'ici. Sa mère avait pris les choses en mains aussitôt arrivée à New-York. Elle et Cyrus avaient pris la décision de l'envoyer dans un centre privé à Paris, spécialisé dans les troubles alimentaires.

Elle pourrait ainsi faire croire à tout Manhattan qu'elle passait ses vacances d'été chez Eléanor. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, puisqu'elle resterait encore les deux prochaines semaines avec eux, dans leur appartement parisien.

Au début, elle avait été difficile à convaincre, et Dan et Dorota n'avaient pas été de trop pour aider. Mais finalement, elle leur en était reconnaissante. Elle avait pu ainsi bénéficier des soins appropriés et d'un soutien psychologique intense qui lui avait permis de comprendre qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de la perte de son bébé. Ce qui n'ôtait rien à son chagrin, mais lui permettait de faire enfin son deuil par rapport à cet enfant qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais.

- Mademoiselle Waldorf, votre mère est arrivée, vous êtes libre, dit Maxime, un des aides-soignants qui avait contribué à son rétablissement.

- Merci, je viens tout de suite.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et fit face à son image. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de sortir. A l'extérieur, elle serait sujette à toutes les tentations. Plus personne ne lui tiendrait la main pour se contenir.

Personne ?

Non, sa mère et Cyrus seraient là. Et Dorota aussi.

Mais elle devrait surtout prendre soin d'elle par elle-même, elle était la première à pouvoir le faire, celle à qui elle devait faire confiance.

Une des grandes règles de la thérapie.

Être capable de se pardonner ses erreurs, en était une autre.

Le tout était de le garder bien à l'esprit, car elle avait absolument tout perdu de par sa propre attitude.

Même si le psychiatre n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'elle ne devait pas s'en sentir responsable, qu'elle avait eu une réaction post traumatique et avait tenté de garder le cap comme elle pouvait, il en résultait néanmoins qu'elle avait entraîné Chuck avec elle dans sa folie.

Et c'était ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à excuser.

Elle avait suivi sa thérapie, se focalisant sur sa reconstruction, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle parviendrait à réparer ses fautes vis-à-vis de lui, ni même si c'était seulement possible.

Pourtant, c'était ce qui lui avait donné la force de se battre chaque jour contre la maladie qui l'avait engloutie toute entière.

Son départ avait provoqué un véritable cataclysme émotionnel en elle, faisant remonter à la surface toutes les évidences qu'elle avait tenté de nier et de se dissimuler.

Elle poussa un soupir en étudiant son reflet. Elle était prête, elle allait affronter le monde et s'en sortir la tête haute. Elle était Blair Waldorf !

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

La semaine suivante, elle se promenait dans Paris en compagnie de Dorota.

Blair évita soigneusement le Louvre. Elles descendirent les Champs Élysée et s'attardèrent dans les boutiques de luxe.

La domestique insista un peu pour qu'elle achète des macarons, en quantité raisonnable.

- Blair Waldorf ! dit soudain une voix derrière la belle brune, qui se retourna en reconnaissant immédiatement la personne à qui elle appartenait.

- Béatrice ! répondit-elle, d'un ton qu'elle voulait dégagé.

Elle avait envisagé l'éventualité de tomber sur l'un ou l'autre des Grimaldi, elle était contente que ce ne soit pas Louis, ni la princesse Sophie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la boutique.

- Je suis seule, la rassura son ex-belle-sœur. Ma relation avec le reste de la famille ne s'est pas arrangée suite à l'annulation de ton mariage avec mon frère.

Blair lui fit un petit sourire de reconnaissance pour sa remarque.

- Est-ce que je peux te proposer de prendre un verre avec moi ? questionna Béatrice.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Blair.

Après tout, la jeune fille n'avait rien à voir avec sa mère ou son frère et elles n'étaient pas en mauvais termes. De plus elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis très longtemps.

- Dorota, ramène tout ça à l'appartement, commanda-t-elle.

Elle suivit Béatrice jusqu'à un petit café plein de charme.

En chemin cette dernière lui conta son exil dans le tiers monde, commandité par sa mère, qui voyait en elle une menace pour le mariage royal, sur les conseils de cet horrible père Cavalia. Elle lui expliqua comment il avait été intoxiqué par Chuck le jour de ses noces, alors qu'il tentait de les torpiller.

Blair esquissa un sourire en imaginant la scène, mais il s'estompa bien vite à l'idée de tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui pendant toute sa convalescence et, même si elle savait que c'était une des règles fondamentales, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se pardonner de l'avoir emmené avec elle dans sa souffrance et sa destruction. Elle espérait plus que tout qu'il ait refait sa vie et qu'il soit heureux sans elle, malgré la douleur que cette idée lui procurait.

Elle n'avait pas osé demander de ses nouvelles à Serena, quand elle l'avait appelée trois jours plus tôt, pour s'excuser et tenter de faire la paix avec son ex-meilleure amie.

Elle s'en voulait beaucoup de tout le mal qu'elle avait provoqué autour d'elle.

Heureusement pour elle, S était une amie merveilleuse et elle avait accepté de faire table rase du passé pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Elle n'en espérait pas tant de l'amour de sa vie. Elle avait été infecte avec lui. Il ne voulait sans doute plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Elle avait détruit tout ce qui avait jamais compté pour elle… et pour lui.

Elle avait laissé leur amour sur le bord du chemin. Elle l'avait abandonné, lui, sur un lit d'hôpital, alors qu'il avait lutté pour survivre. Elle n'avait pas été là quand il avait eu besoin d'elle, quand elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait refusé son aide pour accepter celle d'un autre.

Comment parviendrait-elle un jour à surmonter tous ses remords ?

Comment pourrait-elle jamais se le pardonner alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que lui, ne le lui pardonnerait jamais ?

Il était parti. Elle avait eu raison de lui, de son amour sans faille.

Elle se força à penser positivement, elle ne devait pas perdre pied à nouveau.

Il était loin, mais il était plus heureux sans elle.

Peut-être le croiserait-elle à New-York ?

Il reviendrait certainement voir Lily pour Thanksgiving, ou Noël.

Et alors, elle aurait l'occasion de l'approcher. De le voir, de lui parler, de le supplier d'essayer de comprendre qu'elle n'était plus elle-même après cet accident.

Elle avait la chair de poule rien que d'y songer.

- Tu as froid ? demanda l'héritière en disgrâce des Grimaldi.

- Un peu, mentit Blair.

- Alors, comment ça se passe pour toi, depuis mon frère ? questionna sans détour la jeune monégasque tandis que le garçon déposait un café devant elles.

- Très bien, mentit encore Blair.

Elle n'avait aucune intention de s'étaler sur les mois écoulés depuis son mariage catastrophique.

- J'ai été surprise que ma mère lâche prise aussi facilement ! En général, elle n'accepte pas les marchés quand ce n'en n'est pas elle l'instigatrice, grimaça Béatrice, en pensant aux mois qu'elle avait passés dans une mission catholique au fin fond du Ghana.

- De quel marché parles-tu ? interrogea Blair.

Elle n'avait passé aucun marché avec Sophie, encore moins avec Louis. Aucun d'eux ne s'était plié à ses demandes répétées d'annulation de mariage ou de divorce. Sa petite comédie avec Dan n'avait pas eu plus de succès que ses menaces de dévoiler les secrets de famille.

Étant donné l'humiliation déjà subie par la famille, Sophie lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire pire.

Elle avait donc été obligée d'attendre que Louis se lasse de l'avoir mise en cage.

Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas eu à attendre trop longtemps. Les documents lui étaient parvenus juste avant qu'elle n'intègre le centre privé parisien, deux mois plus tôt, environs.

Elle était à bout de forces, à ce moment là et elle aurait été incapable de s'engager dans une guerre contre qui que ce soit.

Celle qu'elle avait menée envers Chuck lui avait coûté toute son énergie, et tout ce qu'elle avait de plus important.

Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens à cette époque et son mariage n'était qu'un souci parmi tant d'autres. Bien qu'il soit un poids énorme à porter sur ses épaules, qui avait sans doute contribué à sa déchéance.

- Arrête Blair ! s'indigna Béatrice. Je sais que c'est un secret, mais même si je ne suis pas en odeur de sainteté, je sais quand même ce qui se passe au sein de ma famille. Inutile de faire semblant avec moi. En plus de ça, je sais combien ma chère dictatrice de mère a dû argumenter pour faire céder Louis. Ah ! Tu pourras te venter d'avoir fait de son petit garçon un rebelle !

- Je t'assure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles, répondît B, piquée par l'attitude de Béatrice.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Sa mère lui avait dit que Cyrus et son père avaient fait jouer leurs relations d'avocats pour obtenir les papiers plus rapidement. Elle n'en savait pas plus et elle détestait être prise au dépourvu.

- Comme tu veux, commenta Béatrice en haussant les épaules. Je suppose donc que les coups de fil de ma mère à Chuck Bass n'étaient que des conversations de bonne politesse.

Blair en resta coite.

Qu'est-ce le nom de Chuck venait faire dans cette histoire ?

Et surtout, qu'avait-il promis à la famille Grimaldi en échange de sa liberté ?

- Excuse-moi, mais il est temps que j'y aille, dit Béatrice en se levant pour quitter la table.

- Attend ! dit Blair. Raconte-moi ce que tu sais à propos de cet accord, avant.


	7. Chapter 7

Blair marchait de long en large dans sa chambre tout en faisant de grands gestes. Se lamentant auprès de Dorota de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre de la bouche de Béatrice Grimaldi.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dan ne m'ait rien dit, fulminait-elle. C'est lui qui m'a donné les papiers et qui m'a dit que mon père et Cyrus s'étaient occupé de tout, un jour avant que je ne quitte New-York. Impossible que ce soit une coïncidence. Il était de mèche avec Chuck, c'est certain.

Dorota ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux au sol, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa patronne, malheureusement pour elle.

- Tu… tu étais au courant, toi aussi ? questionna-t-elle, furieuse contre sa domestique à présent.

- Monsieur Dan a dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas vous parler de la visite de Monsieur Chuck, plaida Dorota pour tenter de la calmer.

Cependant, cela eut l'effet inverse.

- Et depuis quand c'est Dan Humphrey qui décide ? hurla-t-elle.

-Si vous aviez su que ça venait de _lui_, ça ne vous aurait pas aidé… tenta timidement la bonne.

Cette fois ses paroles eurent le don de la toucher.

- C'est vrai, concéda Blair. Mais les choses sont différentes, aujourd'hui. Alors tu vas me raconter tout ce que tu sais à propos de cette négociation.

- Je ne sais rien du tout à ce propos, je vous assure, ils ne m'ont pas mise dans la confidence. La seule chose dont je sois coupable, c'est d'avoir expliqué votre état de santé à Monsieur Chuck lorsqu'il est passé pour vous voir, comme il l'avait fait si souvent pendant toutes ces dernières semaines. Je savais que vous refuseriez sûrement, comme les autres fois. Et puis Lonelyboy est arrivé de nulle part et ils se sont enfermés dans dans le bureau de Madame votre mère pendant plus d'une heure.

- Par ce que Chuck est au courant de ma situation médicale ? cria Blair, dont la colère remontait à nouveau.

- Je ne savais plus quoi faire ! Et il est passé pour tenter de vous parler, encore ! Je me suis dit qu'il arriverait peut-être à vous raisonner, cette fois. Mais après avoir longuement conversé avec Monsieur Dan, il est reparti, sans même demandé à vous voir à nouveau. Puis, il est revenu la semaine suivante, pour m'annoncer qu'il quittait New-York, que c'était mieux pour vous deux. Il a ajouté que Madame votre mère serait là dans l'après-midi du lendemain, avec Monsieur Cyrus et il m'a remis l'enveloppe que je vous ai donnée.

Blair sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

Elle pensait que c'était Dan ou Dorota qui avait appelé sa mère à la rescousse. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient passé sous silence l'intervention de Chuck dans cette histoire.

Elle avait cru qu'elle avait fini par le convaincre de renoncer à elle.

Que c'était pour ça qu'il était parti.

Qu'il avait tiré un trait sur leur relation.

Comme elle le lui avait demandé des centaines de fois.

Et au lieu de ça, il avait vendu l'Empire pour payer la dote que les Grimaldi réclamaient en échange de sa liberté.

C'était pourtant le fondement même de son propre avenir. Celui sur lequel il voulait faire ses preuves pour démontrer qu'il était digne de Bart.

Elle regarda Dorota de manière suspicieuse.

- Il a dit autre chose ? questionna-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Pas à moi. Mais il a appelé Monsieur Dan quelques jours plus tard pour savoir comment ça s'était passé avec Madame Eléanor.

Le cœur de Blair se serra dans sa poitrine.

Chuck se souciait toujours d'elle, même à des milliers de kilomètres de distance.

Il prenait soin d'elle de son mieux, même s'il n'était pas là.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment cru que Monsieur Chuck vous avait abandonnée dans un moment pareil ? questionna prudemment sa domestique.

Blair ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait été si perdue, si incohérente, pendant une si longue période après cet accident, qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait croire. Entre ce pacte avec Dieu et la mort de son bébé, elle avait complètement perdu la notion de la réalité, s'enfonçant un peu plus chaque jour, lentement mais sûrement, dans une descente aux enfers.

- Mademoiselle Blair, poursuivi Dorota, si c'est ce que vous avez pensé, vous êtes à mille lieues de la vérité. Monsieur Chuck appelle chaque semaine pour prendre de vos nouvelles.

- Parce que tu as ses coordonnées ? réagit enfin la jeune fille en sortant de sa torpeur.

Dorota acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir raison de lui parler de ça si tôt après sa sortie du centre. Mais Miss Blair avait le droit de connaître la vérité. C'était quand même de sa vie dont il s'agissait !

- Donne-moi son numéro, ordonna Blair.

- Vous allez appeler Monsieur Chuck ?

- Je n'en sais encore rien. Néanmoins, la première à avoir son numéro ici, ç'aurait dû être moi ! Et personne d'autre ! lança Blair, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Dorota s'exécuta sans autre question.

- Disparaît de ma vue ! la congédia Blair en faisait un geste de la main.

La jeune brunette se laissa ensuite tomber assise sur son lit.

Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre tout en ordre dans sa tête.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

- Comment as-tu osé me cacher ça ? demanda Blair à Dan.

- Je …. On s'est dit que c'était le mieux pour toi, Chuck et moi.

- Chuck et toi ? Et depuis quand c'est Chuck et toi ? explosa-t-elle encore.

- Depuis qu'aucun de nous n'arrivait plus à te canaliser, répondit Dan.

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil.

- Blair, si on a fait ça, c'est pour toi. J'ai cru que tu m'accorderais une chance, puisque tu ne voulais plus en accorder à Chuck. Mais je me suis vite aperçu que, quoi que je fasse, j'étais incapable de t'aider. Personne ne peut le remplacer dans ton cœur. Seulement, tu refusais la main qu'il te tendait et on ne pouvait pas rester là à te regarder te détruire à petit feu. C'était insupportable, pour lui comme pour moi.

- Je suis désolée, dit Blair, sachant qu'il avait raison.

- Tu veux ses coordonnées ? demanda Dan, qui comprenait parfaitement que la partie était terminée pour lui.

- Je les ai déjà, mais je n'ai pas osé l'appeler. Je ne sais pas… il s'est passé tellement de chose…. Et il a une nouvelle vie…. Je lui ai déjà fait bien assez de mal… je ne suis pas sûre….

Dan ne répondit pas à ses inquiétudes.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser, c'est à toi de décider.

- Je sais, oui. Au revoir Dan.

- Au revoir Blair.

Elle entendit la tonalité résonner dans le combiner.

- Monsieur Chuck a pris constamment de vos nouvelles auprès de Madame votre mère, lui rappela simplement Dorota, qui passait dans la chambre pour s'assurer que sa protégée allait bien.

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé notre Dorota dans ce para ?

J'espère que oui, parce que moi, j'adore ce perso.

Laissez-moi vos com.

Merci.


	8. Chapter 8

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de Gellergreen, car je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avais totalement oublié de répondre à sa question à propos du Serenate. C'est souvent la combinaison que j'utilise en effet, Chair + Serenate mais dans cette fiction en particulier, je n'ai apporté aucun détail sur leur relation avant le tout dernier para. Vous pouvez donc imaginer qu'ils sont ensemble si vous le souhaitez.

Pour répondre au guest qui demande à quand le prochain para, ben, le voilà. Un chaque jour comme d'hab, sauf si j'ai vraiment un empêchement technique ou que je rentre à une heure impossible, à cause de la neige !

Encore Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour partager leur ressenti avec moi.

C'est vraiment, vraiment, très important pour moi.

Je prend aussi les critiques, alors n'hésitez pas.

PS : Pour ce qui est du lyric, c'est mieux si on écoute la chanson évidemment. Mais ici, je ne peux pas mettre de lien vers YT donc, il faut que vous la cherchiez vous-même.

* * *

_- __Désolé, je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant, mais laissez un message ou réessayez plus tard._

Blair raccrocha prestement.

Elle ferma les yeux, la chaleur de la voix de Chuck dans le cœur.

Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de l'entendre.

Elle avait besoin de le voir, de le toucher.

Il lui manquait trop !

Et puis, elle devait lui faire face pour implorer son pardon.

Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer, c'était la moindre des choses.

Elle avait la possibilité de prendre un vol pour Sydney, le lendemain dans la matinée.

Elle inspira un grand coup et composa le numéro de l'aéroport Charles De Gaulles.

Ses doigts tremblaient en appuyant sur les touches.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Chuck fixait le numéro inscrit sur l'écran de son mobile le souffle court.

Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

Ce numéro, il le connaissait par cœur.

Même s'il n'était pas encodé dans les contacts de son abonnement australien.

Il ne l'avait pas vu s'afficher depuis des mois, mais il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de faire redescendre la fièvre qui venait de s'emparer de lui.

Elle n'avait pas laissé de message, mais elle avait appelé.

Un espoir fou renaissait de ses cendres au fond de son être.

Est-ce qu'il devait tenter de la contacter ?

Elle était sortie de la clinique privée il y avait à peine une semaine.

C'était sans doute trop tôt !

Mieux valait attendre encore. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la déstabiliser ou de provoquer une rechute.

S'éloigner d'elle avait été ce qu'il y avait de plus sage, pour chacun d'entre eux.

Qu'il le veuille ou pas, sa présence n'aidait pas Blair, au contraire. Le fait de le savoir juste à côté, alors qu'elle s'interdisait toute relation avec lui, devait la faire souffrir le martyre, tout comme pour lui.

Il en était venu à souhaiter qu'elle ne l'ait jamais connu.

Ainsi, elle aurait été plus sereine dans sa vie.

La seule chose qu'il voulait pour elle, c'était qu'elle aille mieux et qu'elle trouve le bonheur.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait manifestement pas le lui apporter, il avait choisi de s'effacer, tout simplement.

- Monsieur Bass, intervint sa secrétaire, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il releva la tête, il était attendu en réunion dans moins d'une heure à l'autre bout de Sydney.

- Vous devriez déjà être parti, constata Emma.

- J'y vais, oui, merci, dit-il en se levant et en enfilant sa veste.

- Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? demanda encore la jeune femme blonde.

Chuck la regarda, complètement ailleurs.

- Votre mallette ! Avec les contrats ! indiqua la secrétaire. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

- Oui, ça va, répondit son employeur. Je suis juste… un peu préoccupé.

- Un peu ? sourit-elle avec sympathie.

Il lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers les portes d'ascenseurs sans répondre.

- Vous ne préférez pas que je demande à Miles de vous emmener ? proposa-t-elle en le rattrapant avant qu'il n'ait disparu.

Elle l'aimait bien !

Le contraste avec son oncle était saisissant.

- Merci, non. Vous savez que je n'aime pas me déplacer en limousine.

En fait, il n'aimait plus !

Il évitait tout ce qui pouvait raviver en lui le souvenir de leur amour.

- Tâchez de faire attention au volant ! lui conseilla-t-elle encore, tandis que les portes se refermaient sur lui.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair se faufila à travers la foule pour atteindre les abords de l'aéroport de Sydney, traînant sa valise derrière elle.

Elle détestait prendre les vols publics, mais elle était prête à endurer tout ce qu'il faudrait pour rejoindre Chuck au plus vite.

Si le temps lui avait paru long lors de sa convalescence, il lui semblait maintenant que les minutes et les secondes s'égrainaient au ralenti. Les heures devenaient des jours et les jours des semaines. Le vol était interminable.

Elle avait annoncé sa décision à sa mère la veille au soir, c'était il y a une éternité. Elle s'était attendu à devoir batailler ferme. Mais Eléanor lui avait souri avec douceur et bienveillance.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse que sa fille ait, enfin, retrouvé la raison. Que c'était le signe qu'elle allait vraiment mieux. Et Blair lui avait fait promettre qu'elle ne préviendrait pas Chuck de son arrivée. Elle avait également refusé l'escorte de Dorota.

Elle monta dans un taxi qui stationnait dans l'attente des voyageurs et lui donna l'adresse du Radisson Blu Plaza pour y déposer ses effets personnels. Puis, en héla un autre et lui indiqua celle du siège de Bass Océanie.

Elle supposait naturellement que Chuck avait pris résidence dans la plus spacieuse des suites du meilleur hôtel du groupe. Cependant, il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi à Sydney.

Il devait être encore au bureau à cette heure là .

Et elle ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir pour le voir !

La radio du taxi crachotait une chanson qui lui redonnait l'espoir que tout n'était peut-être pas encore terminé entre eux.

_J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, merci._

_Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici._

_Que les choses ont changé que les fleurs ont fan_

_Que le temps d'avant, c'était le temps d'avant._

_Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent._

_Il faut que tu saches._

_J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs._

_Même si dans tes danses, d'autres dansent tes heures._

_J'irai chercher ton cœur, dans les froids, dans les flammes._

_Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore._

_Pour que tu m'aimes pas commencer, m'attirer, me toucher._

_Fallait pas tant donner, moi je sais pas jouer._

_On me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que les autres font ainsi._

_Je ne suis pas les autres. Oh ! Non, non._

_Avant que l'on s'attache, avant que l'on se gâche._

_Je veux que tu saches._

_J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs._

_Même si dans tes danses, d'autres dansent tes heures._

_J'irai chercher ton cœur, dans les froids, dans les flammes._

_Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore._

_Je trouverai des langages pour chanter tes louanges._

_Je ferai nos bagages pour d'infinies vendanges._

_Les formules magiques des marabouts d'Afrique._

_J'les dirai sans remord pour que tu m'aimes encore._

_Je m'inventerai reine pour que tu me retiennes._

_Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne._

_Je deviendrai ces autres qui te donnent du plaisir._

_Vos jeux seront les nôtres, si tel est ton désir._

_Plus brillante et plus belle pour une autre étincelle._

_Je me changerai en or pour que tu m'aimes encore._

_Pour que tu m'aimes encore._

_Pour que tu m'aimes encore._

_Pour que tu m'aimes encore._

_Pour que tu m'aimes encore._

_Pour que tu m'aimes encore. (1)_

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle, lui répondit la réceptionniste, mais Monsieur Bass n'est pas disponible sans rendez-vous. Veuillez contacter sa secrétaire pour ce faire.

Blair lui jeta un regard noir, cette petite intrigante ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Dire qu'elle s'était fait filtrer à la réception !

Profitant de l'arrivée d'un livreur qui avait l'air de plaire à la petite femme en tailleur, elle se glissa discrètement jusqu'aux ascenseurs et monta directement à l'étage de la direction.

- Bonjour, dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire, à la secrétaire d'une trentaine d'années qui se trouvait derrière le bureau principal et faisait obstacle à celui du responsable de l'entreprise.

- Je peux vous aider ? s'enquit Emma en dévisageant la nouvelle venue.

La jeune femme brune qui se trouvait devant elle ne faisait pas partie de la société, elle en connaissait chaque personne.

- Oui, il faut que je voie Chuck, c'est urgent ! s'impatienta Blair.

La jolie secrétaire la regarda sans avoir l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

- Je veux parler à Charles Bass, votre patron ! reprit B, en articulant comme si elle parlait à une débile profonde, agacée par l'attitude de cette idiote.

La secrétaire ne put réprimer un fou-rire tout à coup.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? l'incendia la brune.

- Non, excusez-moi. C'est juste que... je n'ai jamais entendu personne appelé Monsieur Bass comme ça. Je parie que vous venez de New-York ! commenta Emma en souriant à belles dents. Je suis désolée mais, il est absent, vous l'avez manqué de peu. Vous êtes là pour la réception de ce soir ? Est-ce que Jack est avec vous ?

Blair fronça les sourcils.

Il y avait une réception ce soir ?

Et Jack devait y être présent !

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Elle n'avait pensé à rien en fait !

Elle avait juste pris l'avion pour arriver jusqu'à lui le plus rapidement possible.

Peut-être aurait-elle tout de même dû lui téléphoner avant de débarquer ?

- Jack est à l'hôtel, mentit Blair. A quelle heure déjà, la réception ?

- Je vois, dit la jeune secrétaire avec une grimace de dégoût. A dix-neuf heure trente dans la grande salle. Voulez-vous que je prenne un message ? Je ne suis pas certaine que Monsieur Bass repassera par ici, mais au cas où.

- Non, merci, je le verrai ce soir.

- Alors, ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup !

Blair lui jeta un regard interrogateur à son tour.

- Vous êtes certaine que vous connaissez Monsieur Bass personnellement ? questionna Emma, qui devenait suspicieuse. Il n'est jamais venu à aucune fête ou réception depuis qu'il est arrivé. Son truc à lui c'est le boulot. Ça nous a plutôt fait un grand changement, ici. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait le même style que Jack ! Ce ne serait pas une de ses petites magouilles par hasard ?

- Je commence vraiment à me demander si on parle bien de la même personne, effectivement ! lui rétorqua Blair en tournant les talons.

Rien que l'idée qu'elle soit à nouveau associée à Jack lui retournait l'estomac.

Mais ce qui la laissait encore plus perplexe, c'est ce que cette jeune fille venait de lui dire à propos de son patron.

Depuis quand n'aimait-il plus s'amuser ?

Et pourquoi Chuck Bass ne s'appelait-il plus Chuck Bass ?

* * *

(1) « Pour que tu m'aimes encore » Céline Dion - Paroles et musique JJ Goldman


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour tous vos commentaires.

ChuckluvBlairBass, oui, je lis aussi des fictions en anglais. Pourquoi ?

Moozana : Here we are !

Place au chapitre que vous attendez toutes, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Dites-moi tout.

* * *

Blair était repassée par son hôtel pour prendre une bonne douche et se changer. Elle avait revêtu une petite robe à bretelle dans les tons orangés, parfaitement adaptée au climat austral. Chique mais pas trop guindée, elle serait ainsi à l'aise dans toutes les situations et ne pourrait être prise au dépourvu.

Installée sur les sièges en simili, elle réfléchissait à ce que cette jolie blonde, qui servait de secrétaire à Chuck, lui avait donné comme informations. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle lui raconte des histoires, vu qu'elle ne savait même pas qui elle était.

Le taxi s'arrêta bientôt le long du trottoir. Elle sortit du véhicule et se retourna vers le chauffeur.

Elle parlait la même langue que lui quand même !

Certes, l'accent australien n'avait rien à voir avec celui de New-York, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on ne la comprenne pas quand elle s'exprimait clairement.

Et l'adresse était plus que limpide.

Elle montra au chauffeur le papier où elle avait noté les coordonnées de Chuck et il acquiesça d'un grand signe de tête.

- Oui, c'est bien ici, dit-il en empochant l'argent qu'elle lui avait tendu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Elle était dans un quartier résidentiel !

Était-ce elle ou tout déraillait dans ce pays ?

Elle s'avança vers les demeures qui bordaient la rue pour trouver le 205 et s'engagea dans l'allée.

Tout était de plus en plus étrange !

Elle sonna à la porte, dubitative.

Une _Maserati_ se gara dans l'allée de la maison voisine et une blonde pulpeuse, dans un mini short blanc qui faisait ressortir un bronzage aussi parfait que son corps, en descendit.

- Hello, l'interpella la jeune fille qui l'insupportait déjà. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Cette fille était manifestement chez elle.

Et par conséquent, à même de lui fournir les informations dont elle avait besoin.

- On m'a dit que Chuck Bass résidait à cette adresse, dit Blair qui ne pouvait éviter de lui répondre.

La jeune fille éclata de rire en remontant ses lunettes de soleil _Gucci_ dans sa chevelure, plus scintillante que jamais dans les rayons de soleil de ce début de soirée.

Cette manie qu'avaient les Australiens de l'accueillir commençait sérieusement à l'agacer !

- Vous êtes la fille de New-York ! … Je me disais bien aussi ! Moi c'est Naomi, je suis sa voisine.

La jeune fille lui décerna un sourire _Ultra Bright_.

Blair eut envie de lui arracher les yeux, mais se contenta de saisir la main qu'elle lui tendait amicalement.

- Il vous a parlé de moi ? questionna la brune, sans se donner la peine de sourire en retour.

- Non, mais c'est évident qu'il y a "une fille de New-York" ! Il ne sort jamais, dans The Cross, ou ailleurs. Il a refusé absolument toutes les propositions de mes amis, féminins ou masculins, depuis qu'il s'est installé ici. Et surtout, il est resté totalement insensible à mes charmes. Il n'y a donc que deux options possibles, soit il est totalement aveugle, soit il a le cœur brisé. Et comme la première des solutions n'est pas la bonne…

Blair la fusilla du regard.

- Hé ! Doucement ! Je vous ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé. En tout cas on peut dire que vous avez pris votre temps. A votre place, j'aurai rappliqué dans la seconde. Ou mieux, je l'aurai attaché, pour être certaine qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

- Vous avez une idée d'où il peut être ? demanda sèchement B.

Naomi lui offrit un second sourire _Ultra Bright_ et désigna une _Porsche Carrera_ noire, rutilante, garée sous l'auvent devant le garage de la demeure.

- Sa voiture est là, donc il est à la maison. Vendredi soir, à cette heure ci , il ne peut être qu'à un seul endroit, commenta l'Australienne avec un petit air narquois.

Blair se retint de lui enfoncer la langue au fond de la gorge pour l'étouffer.

- Venez, dit la blonde, pas du tout impressionnée par l'air furibond de la brune. Passez par chez moi. De là où il est, il ne risque pas de vous entendre ! Et je parie qu'il ne sait pas que vous êtes ici.

Elle emmena B à l'intérieur et traversa le living jusqu'à la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur une terrasse, surplombant la plage, d'où la vue sur l'océan pacifique était époustouflante.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas d'une couche sociale inférieure. Des œuvres d'arts étaient disséminées avec goût dans chaque pièce.

- J'espère que ça ne va pas me retomber dessus, commenta Naomi en posant le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier qui descendait jusqu'au sable blanc.

Arrivée en bas, elle ôta ses escarpins hors de prix et enfonça ses orteils dans les petits grains qui brillaient comme des millions de pierres précieuses.

Blair l'imita et la suivit le long d'un petit chemin qui serpentait jusqu'aux dunes.

Le souffle lui manqua en arrivant sur la plage.

Mais ce n'était pas la vue de l'océan qui lui donnait le tournis.

A l'instant même où elle l'aperçut, son pouls s'accéléra et son cœur s'emballa.

Il leur tournait le dos et jetait un bâton au loin sur le sable pour Monkey, qui le lui rapportait inlassablement. Il portait un pantalon trois quarts beige et une chemise à manches courtes à carreaux rouge.

- Chuck ! Une surprise pour toi ! hurla Naomi entre ses mains en porte-voix, depuis le sommet des dunes.

Il se retourna pour regarder en direction de sa voisine et resta pétrifié sur place.

Monkey arriva au galop et fit la fête à la blonde pulpeuse, puis à Blair qui ne lui porta aucune attention.

L'homme de sa vie venait de noter sa présence et il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Il était beau comme un Dieu.

Le soleil d'Australie avait donné à sa peau un teint basané et il avait les cheveux un peu en bataille.

Blair tenta de reprendre son souffle ... sans succès.

Est-ce qu'il accepterait de lui pardonner ?

Est-ce qu'il voudrait encore d'elle, après tout le mal qu'elle lui avait infligé ?

Chuck contemplait la vision qui s'offrait à lui, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, ni même de respirer.

Blair cheminait sur le sable, dans sa direction.

Une vague vint s'échouer à ses pieds, nus, et il se ressaisit au contact de l'eau sur sa peau.

Il s'avança vers Blair et passa une main sur son visage, incrédule.

Il nota à peine Naomi qui s'en retournait vers sa maison en compagnie de Monkey.

- Salut, dit d'une toute petite voix la femme qui était responsable de la course de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Elle était plus belle encore que dans ses rêves.

Pourtant, il douta un instant être éveillé.

Complètement médusé, il la regarda au fond des yeux.

C'était vraiment elle.

Celle dont il était éperdument amoureux et pour qui il s'était exilé.

Elle était là, devant lui, souriante.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu ce sourire illuminer son vidage.

Blair l'observait tout en s'approchant de lui.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle sut instantanément.

Il ne l'avait pas laissée.

Il l'avait attendue.

D'aussi loin qu'il soit, il avait continué à l'aimer.

Ni le temps, ni la distance ne pouvait effacer leur amour.

Elle avança plus près.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle.

Tandis que leurs cœurs explosaient à l'unisson.

Elle se jeta à son cou, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Il la serra tout contre lui, du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

Elle se blottie tout contre son torse, il resserra encore son étreinte et elle sentit la force de ses bras autour d'elle.

Il ressentit la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, l'odeur de son parfum, la douceur de sa peau délicate, lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres dans son cou.

- Pardon, pardon, je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle à son oreille en éclatant en sanglot.

- C'est fini, c'est fini, tu es revenue, répondit-il alors que des larmes s'échappaient de ses paupières mi-closes.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci, merci.

Encore un peu de Chair ?

J'espère que je n'ai pas trop forcé la dose.

Quoi, que : On en a jamais assez, 'est-ce pas ?

Ici, Chuck est un peu hors nature, je le reconnais. Mais je le voulais comme ça à ce moment-ci de l'histoire.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

x Beautiful Blass x, comme la dernière fois, ce chapitre est bien mieux avec la musique. ;)

J'espère que tu apprécieras.

* * *

Blair déposa des baisers dans son cou, sur l'arête de son visage, à l'angle de sa mâchoire.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, pardon, murmura-t-elle encore.

Chuck prit son visage entre ses mains et dévora ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec passion. Elle se sentait enfin à nouveau vivante, son corps s'embrasait sous les doigts de Chuck, qui caressaient sa nuque, tandis que son autre main descendait jusque dans le creux de ses reins.

Une musique tonitruante résonna soudain depuis la maison de Naomi.

Dans moins d'un quart d'heure la plage serait envahie par la moitié des jeunes des quartiers huppés de Sydney.

- Si on rentrait, proposa-t-il en dessoudant à peine ses lèvres de celles de la femme de sa vie.

- Je te suis, répondit-elle en nouant ses doigts aux siens.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la maison qu'il avait achetée, par un chemin presque similaire à celui que Blair avait emprunté depuis la résidence voisine, pour arriver jusqu'aux abords de la plage.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il une fois dans le salon.

- De l'eau, ça ira très bien, merci.

Blair regarda autour d'elle, cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec la suite qu'ils avaient partagée à l'Empire.

Tout comme chez Naomi, une immense baie vitrée donnait sur une terrasse, d'où on avait une vue imprenable sur l'océan pacifique.

Il avait tout fait décoré avec goût et il régnait une atmosphère chaude et tranquille, un peu trop tranquille sans doute.

Pourtant, elle se sentait glacée de l'intérieur.

Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il n'y avait aucun point commun entre le Monsieur Bass de Sydney et le Chuck de Manhattan.

Il ne voulait surtout rien qui puisse lui rappeler sa vie d'avant.

Il lui ramena son verre et l'invita à s'asseoir mais elle n'en fit rien.

Elle préférait rester debout.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment entamer la conversation et craignait la suite de la soirée, passer le premier élan de leurs retrouvailles.

Monkey aboya à la porte-fenêtre, que Chuck avait tirée derrière eux en entrant dans la pièce. Il lui ouvrit pour le laisser passer.

- Elle fait une fête ? questionna Blair, la musique résonnant jusque dans la pièce.

- Avec Naomi, c'est fête non-stop, sourit-il.

- Si tu as quelque chose de prévu… hasarda-t-elle, bien qu'elle se rappelle parfaitement les propos de la blonde pulpeuse à son arrivée.

Elle le vit carrer la mâchoire, alors qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos, fixant au loin l'océan infini.

- Je … j'aurais sans doute mieux fait de te prévenir de ma venue. Je … je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais… je… j'avais juste besoin de te voir. Je… j'étais si pressée… tu m'as tant manqué … Tu me **manques** tellement … je n'ai pas réfléchi… Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi en fait.

- Tu me manques aussi, dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante, avant de se tourner vers elle et de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Le cœur de Blair se serra en y distinguant cette douleur immense qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle n'avait cessé de le rejeter. Après cet accident affreux. Après la perte de son bébé.

Il avait peut-être tout changé au dehors, mais en dedans, rien n'avait cicatrisé.

- Je… Je sais que tu n'as plus aucune raison d'avoir confiance en moi, hésita-t-elle. Mais…si tu veux bien me laisser une chance de te prouver que j'ai repris mes esprits… Je te promets que je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal.

- En général, c'est plutôt moi qui dis ça, commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire cynique.

Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et il savait que c'était dû à sa présence dans cette pièce.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit réellement là.

Les plaies de son cœur et de son âme étaient encore béantes et il était terrifié à l'idée que ce ne soit qu'un mirage.

Elle laissa son verre sur le bar et s'approcha de quelque pas pour poser une main sur la sienne, elle s'aperçut qu'il tremblait.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle doucement, les yeux humides.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle caressa son visage et il agrippa sa main. Fermant les yeux, il porta ses doigts délicats jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les effleurer d'un baiser. Elle l'attira tout contre elle et l'enlaça de toute la force de son amour pour lui.

Il se raccrocha à elle, la serrant si étroitement qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer. Elle caressa ses cheveux, à la base de sa nuque et l'entendit étouffer un sanglot sur son épaule. Elle embrassa tendrement sa tempe, remontant sa main dans les cheveux de Chuck. Elle sentait tout le corps du jeune homme frémir contre le sien.

- Me laisse plus, t'en va pas, la supplia-t-il à l'agonie.

- Je ne te quitterai plus, promis, souffla Blair, qui sentait ses larmes couler elle aussi.

- Tu avais dit qu'on finirait nos jours ensemble, que tu ne me quitterais plus, hoqueta-t-il.

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Toute la douleur, toute la peine, tout le chagrin qui s'étaient accumulés dans son cœur forçaient le barrage qu'il avait construit pour les contenir jusque-là. Il s'effondrait dans ses bras, comme un château de cartes, à bout de force, tout simplement.

- Pardon, pardon, je suis désolée mon amour. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. Je ne recommencerai plus, je te le jure. Je ne m'en irai plus nulle part. Toi et moi, c'est pour toujours, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, je te promets. Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît. Je ferai tout pour réparer. Ne nous abandonne pas, pas maintenant, je t'en supplie. On a trop souffert, Tu as trop souffert, laisse-moi une autre chance, une dernière. Je te promets que tout s'arrangera, tu verras, on sera heureux, on sera heureux, pleura-t-elle avec lui.

Elle l'entraîna vers le canapé et ils s'y laissèrent tomber sanglotant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis qu'à l'extérieur la musique continuait de résonner envahissant tout l'espace aux alentours.

Seul, l'amour s'en va tout seul  
Quand nos mains le délaissent  
Un cœur dans la foule

Une vie, un jour qui abandonne  
Une promesse qu'on se donne  
Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

Je n'ai pas su dire à l'amour  
Que je t'aime  
Je n'ai rien su, je n'ai rien fait  
Que ma peine

Aime, dis à l'amour que tu m'aimes  
Dis-lui de m'enlever ces chaînes  
Dis-lui que tu m'aimes

Je t'en prie, aime  
Dis à l'amour comme je t'aime  
Dis-lui qu'il me réduise ma peine  
Dis-lui que je t'aime

Je t'aime

Seul, je suis resté tout seul  
Sans que le monde ne cesse  
Un homme qui s'écroule

Sans vie, sans plus aucune issue  
Ni raison, ni refus  
La peur qui continue

Je n'ai pas su dire à l'amour  
Que je t'aime  
Je n'ai rien su, je n'ai rien fait  
Que ma peine

Aime, dis à l'amour que tu m'aimes  
Dis-lui de m'enlever ces chaînes  
Dis-lui que tu m'aimes

Je t'en prie, aime  
Dis à l'amour comme je t'aime  
Dis-lui qu'il me réduise ma peine  
Dis-lui que je t'aime

Je t'aime

Dis-lui qu'il me réduise ma peine

Aime, dis à l'amour que tu m'aimes  
Dis-lui de m'enlever ces chaînes  
Dis-lui que je t'aime

Oh, je t'en prie, aime  
Dis à l'amour comme je t'aime  
Dis-lui de me réduire ma peine  
Dis-lui que je t'aime

Je t'aime

* * *

Maxime Nucci « Dis à l'amour » tirée du film « Alive »


	11. Chapter 11

Merci bcp pour votre soutien et vos encouragements.

J'avais peur d'en avoir un peu trop fait avec Chuck, mais puisque vous avez apprécié, c'est que ça va.

Assez de blabla, voici le nouveau para.

* * *

Après avoir partagé leurs pleurs et leurs douleurs, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans sa chambre.

Il avait lutté jusqu'à l'aube, écoutant distraitement la musique étouffée de la maison voisine qui parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles par la fenêtre entre-ouverte, tout en l'observant dormir dans ses bras. Il la maintenait fermement soudée tout contre lui, de peur qu'elle ne soit plus là, le matin venu.

Chuck se réveilla en sursaut alors que l'aurore pointait le bout de son nez.

Elle était toujours là, enveloppée dans ses draps et dans ses bras, si belle, telle qu'elle avait toujours été. C'était elle, vraiment, elle. Elle avait retrouvé le chemin de son cœur et de son esprit et il ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ne se perde plus jamais.

Blair le sentit tressaillir dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux.

- Hey, dit-elle tout bas, est-ce que ça va ?

- Ça va, oui, acquiesça-t-il.

Il se sentait totalement idiot de s'être effondré comme ça devant elle.

Elle caressa doucement le dessus de sa main de son pouce.

- Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Ce n'était certainement pas les retrouvailles auxquelles tu t'attendais, s'excusa-t-il, penaud.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras pour mieux se blottir contre son torse.

- Il y a trois jours, je ne m'attendais même pas à ce que tu acceptes encore de me voir ou de me parler, expliqua-t-elle. Après l'enfer que je t'ai fait vivre, j'osais à peine espérer que tu me pardonnes un jour. Alors, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour hier soir. Après tout ce que tu as enduré à cause de moi, tu as bien le droit de t'être laissé aller. Et si on doit faire les comptes sur ce qui est de partir en vrille, je te bats haut la main avec mes promesses à Dieu.

- Il n'y a aucun compte à faire, tu as subi un traumatisme énorme avec la perte de ce bébé. Mais si tu veux compter, je t'ai fait bien plus de mal encore par le passé, alors tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, répondit-il à mi-voix.

- Je t'aime aussi, et je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, pour le meilleur, puisque nous avons déjà survécu au pire.

Elle déposa une série de petits baisers sur sa peau, à la base de son cou. S'enivrant de son odeur, elle remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire, puis son menton, cherchant ses lèvres.

Il happa les siennes et fit rouler sa langue autour de celle de la jeune fille dans un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit avec fougue.

Leurs peaux se frottèrent, faisant monter la fièvre, leurs corps se soudèrent et s'embrasèrent à nouveau, avides de caresses et de frissons qui soient capables d'étancher un tant soit peu cette soif d'amour infini qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Là tes cheveux qui me frôlent (3)  
Mon visage sur ton épaule  
Donne-moi de ta chaleur  
Contre ta peau, sur ton cœur

Toi si fragile et si belle  
Emmène-moi sous ton aile  
Je veux que tu me protèges  
Des mauvais sorts, des sortilèges

Tous nos démons, nos délires  
Pour le meilleur et même pour le pire  
Le pire, je n'en ai pas peur

Je deviens fou, je deviens fort  
Je suis déjà saoul, j'en veux encore  
Encore, que tu m'aimes encore

Comme un animal blessé  
Lèche-moi le bout du nez  
De mes cauchemars, de mes rêves  
Réveille-moi du bout des lèvres

Sans le savoir, d'un sourire  
Tu me touches, je te délire  
Là, ton ventre qui palpite  
Sur des vagues d'eau bénite

Tous nos démons, nos délires  
Pour le meilleur et même pour le pire  
Le pire, je n'en ai pas peur

Je deviens fou, je deviens fort  
Je suis déjà saoul, j'en veux encore  
Encore, que tu m'aimes encore

Tous nos démons, nos délires  
Pour le meilleur et même pour le pire  
Le pire, je n'en ai pas peur

Je deviens fou, je deviens fort  
Je suis déjà saoul, j'en veux encore  
Encore, que tu m'aimes encore  
Encore

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Il était déjà tard dans la matinée quand Monkey vient japper à la porte de son maître.

- Mmm, grogna Blair, qui somnolait dans les bras de son amant, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Sortir, marmonna Chuck tout en continuant à caresser le dos de la jeune femme, il n'a pas l'habitude que je traîne au lit aussi longtemps.

- Alors, faudrait qu'il s'y fasse. T'as pas quelqu'un qui pourrait le sortir à ta place ? questionna-t-elle, constatant que le chien n'avait pas l'intention de cesser de geindre.

- Naomi me l'a bien proposé quand j'ai emménagé, tu veux que j'aille le lui demander ? sourit-il en l'embrassant.

- Essaie et tu verras, répondit-elle en lui pinçant doucement le bras.

- Aie, cria-t-il plus fort que nécessaire. Je vais donc être obligé de le faire moi-même.

- Y'a pas de personnel en Australie ? l'interrogea-t-elle en boudant.

- Martha ne vient pas le week-end, je suis déjà bien assez envahi avec ma voisine et ses amis, l'informa-t-il en se levant.

Elle s'installa, dos contre la tête de lit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, emprisonnant les draps que Chuck venait de quitter.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je te ferai visiter le coin, proposa-t-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule nue.

- Non, je vais plutôt flâner dans la maison et fouiller tes tiroirs, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde avec un sourire angélique.

* * *

(3) Calogero (à l'époque des Charts) « Que tu m'aimes encore »


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour vos coms

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.

* * *

Blair n'eut pas l'occasion s'attarder à l'activité qu'elle prévoyait.

A peine cinq minutes après le départ de Chuck, le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonna. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Emma.

La secrétaire la dévisagea, surprise et eut un petit mouvement de recul. Elle scruta Blair avec méfiance avant d'indiquer sur un ton un froid.

- Il faut que je voie Monsieur Bass.

Blair lui retourna un regard glacial.

- On est samedi !

- Je sais parfaitement quel jour on est, mais il faut que je lui parle de toute urgence.

B n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cette importune empiéter sur son temps avec Chuck. Mais quelque chose chez Emma indiquait une détresse poignante, même si Blair était incapable de la définir exactement.

- Écoutez, reprit la jolie blonde d'une trentaine d'années, apparemment vous avez réussi là ou Jack a échoué mais…

- Jack ? la coupa la brune.

- Oui, Jack, parfaitement ! Cet espèce de sale abruti, explosa Emma.

Blair se remémora la scène de la veille au bureau de Bass Océanie et comprit pourquoi la jeune femme la jugeait avec méfiance.

- Je ne suis pas de connivence avec Jack ! Si je suis ici, c'est parce que, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je connais Chuck mieux que personne, jeta-t-elle avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Emma hésita un instant. Son employeur n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus fun, au contraire, il était bien trop sérieux pour un jeune homme de son âge. Elle soupçonnait depuis son arrivée que le big boss n'avait pas décidé de venir s'installer en Australie pour voir comment se portait une des branches de sa société, même si elle avait été plus qu'heureuse que Jack déménage à l'autre bout du monde, vu les circonstances.

- Oh ! lâcha-t-elle en donnant un nouveau sens à l'attitude de son employeur, tout à coup gênée de la situation.

- Oui, comme vous dites, dit Blair en lui jetant un regard furieux.

Emma se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, mais il faut absolument que je parle à Monsieur Bass et ça ne peut pas attendre, insista-t-elle avec regard suppliant.

- OK, entrez, se résigna Blair, sans trop bien comprendre pourquoi elle éprouvait de la sympathie pour la jeune fille blonde qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Sans doute parce qu'elle avait l'air de prendre les intérêts de Chuck à cœur, et pas dans le même sens que Naomi !

Emma pénétra dans le salon, mal à l'aise. Elle n'était jamais venue jusqu'ici. Monsieur Bass était plus que réservé sur sa vie personnelle, lui.

Blair s'aperçut du trouble de la jeune femme.

- Il est sorti mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Vous voulez boire quelque chose en l'attendant ? questionna B.

- Je veux bien un gin tonic bien tassé, acquiesça la blonde, qui semblait effectivement en avoir le plus grand besoin tant elle était nerveuse.

La brune remarqua qu'Emma était au bord des larmes et que ses doigts tremblaient lorsqu'elle saisit son verre.

- C'est en rapport avec Jack ? interrogea-t-elle.

Emma laissa le verre lui échapper des mains et il éclata en mille morceaux sur le sol.

- Je… je suis vraiment désolée, s'empourpra la blonde en s'accroupissant pour réparer les dégâts.

Elle ramassa les plus gros éclats de verre qu'elle empila dans sa main et se coupa à l'index.

- Quelle idiote, maugréa-t-elle, de plus en plus déconfite.

- Ce n'est qu'un verre, constata Blair en épongeant le liquide répandu sur le parquet.

Emma éclata en sanglots.

Jack savait y faire lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre les femmes dans tous leurs états. Et pas que les femmes d'ailleurs. Il avait cet ascendant sur pratiquement tout le monde, y compris Chuck. Il parvenait toujours à entrer dans sa tête et à le déstabiliser, exactement comme Bart. Blair ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avec Emma, mais il était clair qu'elle venait chercher de l'aide auprès de son employeur.

Blair donna un pansement à la jeune secrétaire et lui resservit un autre gin tonic.

Chuck revint peu après avec Monkey.

- Emma ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris de trouver son employée dévouée dans son salon en compagnie de Blair et un jour de week-end en plus.

Elle avait un enfant et il savait qu'elle respectait scrupuleusement les horaires. Ce devait être important pour qu'elle vienne le voir un samedi, jusque chez lui qui plus est. Elle ne s'était jamais permise ce genre de chose depuis qu'il était ici.

- Monsieur Bass, je suis désolée mais, il fallait vraiment que je vous voie au plus vite, ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Blair, qui avait l'air de compatir à la détresse d'Emma.

- Jack a encore fait des siennes, murmura la brunette alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle.

- Venez dans mon bureau, soupira Chuck.

A peine douze heures sur le sol australien et son oncle semait déjà le trouble. Pourtant Lily lui avait assuré qu'il s'était assagi. Il faisait du bon boulot à New-York et les chiffres étaient au rendez-vous.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank's Moozana.

* * *

Chuck et Emma ressortirent du bureau, un peu moins d'une heure plus tard.

Cette dernière avait retrouvé un peu le sourire, un gros poids en moins sur la poitrine.

Le jeune homme avisa Blair par la baie vitrée et la rejoignit sur le sable, devant l'océan. Elle était assise et semblait contempler l'étendue d'eau turquoise, laissant l'écume des vagues jouer avec ses orteils.

Il s'installa derrière elle, passant ses jambes de chaque côté de la jeune brunette, avant de l'enlacer et de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

- Désolé, c'était urgent, s'excusa-t-il.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Tu t'ennuies ? questionna-t-il, encerclant ses bras avec les siens.

- Non, j'admire la vue et je profite du calme et du soleil, répondit-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de l'homme de sa vie. Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi magnifique ?

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

- Ça l'est bien plus aujourd'hui que tu es là, susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle sourit et se retourna à demi pour déposer un baiser tendre sur les lèvres du jeune homme, elles avaient le petit goût salé des embruns.

- Est-ce qu'Emma va mieux ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Tu t'intéresses aux états d'âmes de ma secrétaire ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, j'aime bien cette fille.

- Moi aussi, dit Chuck.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, curieuse.

- Eh bien, comme tu l'as dit, Jack a encore fait des siennes, hier soir à la réception. Il lui a dit qu'il la ferait renvoyer si elle n'acceptait pas sa proposition.

Blair grimaça, inutile que Chuck précise la nature de cette proposition.

- Il est vraiment impossible, commente-t-elle.

- A ce propos, dit-il à regret, il faut que je lui parle avant qu'il ne s'envole pour Manhattan. Je suis désolé, mais, je ne vais pas pouvoir déjeuner avec toi. Je dois le voir au Radisson dans une demi-heure.

Il avait horreur de devoir déjà se séparer d'elle, mais il fallait que cette affaire soit résolue avant que Jack ne quitte Sydney.

- On peut déjeuner après, si tu veux. Je dois repasser à l'hôtel pour me changer de toute façon, proposa-t-elle.

- Ok, on fait comme ça, dit-il soulagé.

Emprisonnant ses jambes entre les siennes, il entreprit de dévorer sa nuque de baisers.

Elle frissonna au contact de la caresse des lèvres douces de Chuck sur sa peau.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en resserrant encore ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair observait Chuck du coin de l'œil, un sourire affiché sur son joli minois. Elle était tellement heureuse en cet instant. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, qui guidait le levier de vitesse.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il.

Il savait qu'elle détestait s'installer à la place du passager. Elle préférait de loin les voitures avec chauffeur. Mais elle avait tenu à l'accompagner et avait refusé qu'il lui appelle une voiture.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec bonne humeur, je ne m'imaginais pas qu'on puisse prendre autant de plaisir à s'asseoir à l'avant d'un véhicule.

Chuck éclata de rire, le véhicule en question était tout de même une Porsche 911 Turbo, cabriolet, bien entendu dans cette partie du monde.

- J'adore te regarder conduire, ça a l'air fun à te voir. Tu me laisseras prendre le volant ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

Chuck faillit s'étouffer entre deux gloussements.

- T'es sérieuse là ? questionna-t-il après avoir repris son souffle.

- Oui, pourquoi ? J'ai mon permis je te signal, même si j'avoue que je n'en n'ai jamais eu besoin jusqu'ici, dit-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse. D'ailleurs c'est la première fois que je te vois t'en servir, toi aussi.

Il lui sourit, c'était définitivement bel et bien Sa Blair qui était à côté de lui.

- D'accord, si t'en a envie. Mais on commencera par les routes désertes à l'extérieure de la ville.

- Comme tu veux, c'est toi le proprio, rit-elle à son tour.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Après être repassée par sa suite, Blair entreprit de rejoindre Chuck et son oncle, attablés autour d'un scotch au Bar du Radisson Blu Plaza.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire, râlait Jack.

- Par ce que ça pourrait nous coûter cher ! Tu imagines, si Emma va porter plainte. Inutile de te rappeler ce que cela pourrait engendrer. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, tu as déjà utilisé cet atout contre moi, répondit C en colère.

Jack se rembrunit.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Emma et moi, c'est une vieille histoire et tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu la dégoûtes autant, dit B en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- Toi, mêles-toi de tes oignons ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'avais cru comprendre que vous deux c'était terminé et que tu croupissais dans un institut pour boulimique en France, répliqua Jack avec hargne.

Blair pâlit et le fusilla du regard.

- Hé, doucement ! Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton, fulmina Chuck en se faisant menaçant vis-à-vis de son oncle. Blair n'est pour rien dans ton comportement répréhensible avec ma secrétaire. Tu as dépassé les limites hier soir et je te conseille de te tenir à carreau si tu ne veux pas que je fasse passer ça devant le conseil.

- Ce n'est qu'une secrétaire, comme tu viens de le dire.

- Non, justement, ce n'est pas seulement une secrétaire. C'est un être humain avant tout. En plus, cette fille est une perle, commenta Chuck.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'es amoureux d'elle ou quoi ? s'emporta Jack.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, s'énerva son neveu, je parlais professionnellement parlant. Bass Océanie a de la chance de la compter parmi son personnel. En plus, c'est vrai, c'est une gentille fille et elle a un enfant à charge, je te signale. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de perdre son boulot, c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue me voir.

- Oui, c'est bon, tu ne vas pas me bassiner avec ça. J'y ai déjà eu droit quand il est né, il y a six ans. Je lui avait proposé une solution, elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter, c'est pas ma faute ! Elle a pris sa décision toute seule.

Chuck ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Blair restait bouche bée.

- Attend, ne me dis pas que… commença Chuck, ahuri.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Comment je peux savoir si ce qu'elle m'a dit était vrai ? On n'avait pas une relation exclusive tous les deux. Ce n'était que ma secrétaire, avant d'être la tienne, le coupa Jack.

Blair vit Chuck accuser le coup et posa une main sur son genou, sous la table. Les relations familiales des Bass étaient plus que compliquées. Mais, s'il y avait bien une chose qui atteignait Chuck, c'était le fait qu'un enfant grandisse sans l'amour d'un de ses parents. Il savait par expérience combien cela pouvait blesser et abîmer un être en devenir, lui qui avait cruellement manqué de celui des deux siens.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, s'indigna-t-il.

- Oh, c'est bon. C'est pas Oliver Twist non plus ! reprit Jack.

- Dégage d'ici, répondit Chuck ulcéré. Monte dans le jet et fout le camp !

- Ben tu vois, quand tu veux, on trouve un terrain d'entente ! commenta Jack avec un petit sourire, avant de se lever et de quitter l'hôtel.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Attablés à la terrasse intérieure du Bilson, le restaurant de cuisine française du Radisson Plaza, le plus sélect de tout Sydney, Blair regardait Chuck, assis en face d'elle.

Il n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche depuis que Jack les avait quittés, ni pour parler, ni pour manger.

- Si tu étais au centre, tu aurais droit à une séance chez le psy pour chipoter avec la nourriture dans ton assiette de cette manière, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

- Excuse-moi, je… j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler les conséquences de ce que Jack a fait.

- Tu ne parles pas d'hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Tu vas en parler à Emma ?

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire autrement, maintenant que je sais. Matthew est peut-être bien mon cousin. Sûrement d'ailleurs ! Connaissant Emma, je ne l'imagine pas mentir à ce sujet.

- Tu as déjà croisé son fils ?

- Une fois. Elle était revenue au bureau le soir pour finir un dossier car elle avait un truc à son école l'après-midi.

- Tu veux y aller maintenant ? Je peux très bien trouver m'occuper, il y a des tas de boutiques que je ne connais pas Castlereagh.

Il secoua la tête négativement. Il ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça chez Emma, elle en avait déjà eu plus que son compte à la soirée de la veille. Et puis il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire, il avait besoin d'avoir plus d'informations avant de la voir.

Et surtout, il voulait passer du temps avec Blair. Il n'était pas prêt à la laisser filer après tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu.

- Je préfère qu'on reste tous les deux, même si je ne serai peut-être pas la meilleure des compagnies que tu puisses avoir.

- Tant que je suis avec toi, c'est tout ce que je demande. Et tu peux compter sur moi pour te changer les idées. D'ailleurs, je me disais que je pourrais faire envoyer mes valises chez toi, lui sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

Elle voulait s'installer dans la maison sur la plage !

Cette idée le réconfortait et lui mettait le cœur en joie. Il avait envie de partager sa vie avec elle.

Mais réalisait-elle ce que cela impliquait ?

- Moi aussi, c'est ce que je veux…, commença-t-il.

- Mais ? continua-t-elle à sa place devant la réaction ambiguë du jeune homme.

Il hésita un instant, il venait à peine de la retrouver et il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre encore. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Elle caressa son visage et planta ses yeux dans les siens, l'invitant à continuer.

- Mais, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai vivre à New-York ! J'ai conclu un arrangement avec Jack et vu la tournure des événements …

- Chez-moi, c'est dans tes bras. J'irai ou tu iras, tant que tu m'y emmèneras, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et il la porta à sa bouche.

- Je t'emmènerai partout où tu voudras, tant que tu me suivras. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, ça fait trop mal.

- Je sais, mais ça n'arrivera plus maintenant, le rassura-t-elle. Toi et moi, c'est pour la vie.

- Pour la vie et même après, reprit-il en la dévorant des yeux.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour les commentaires.

Ça me fait toujours plaisir.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce para.

* * *

Blair s'amusait comme une folle, elle riait comme une petite fille à bord d'un manège à la fête foraine.

- Hé, vas-y mollo ! C'est une voiture, pas un char d'assaut ! lui dit Chuck.

B enfonça la pédale d'embrayage et passa la septième pour accélérer encore, en éclatant de rire. La vitesse la grisait. Elle adorait ça, c'était très libérateur. Elle aurait dû songer à conduire depuis longtemps. Elle parcourut la route abandonnée à l'extérieur de Sydney en quelques secondes et rétrograda en arrivant au virage. Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, à hauteur d'un vieux panneau publicitaire, faisant naître un nuage de poussière dans le sable qui bordait l'ancienne voie de passage.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle à son complice.

- Record battu, lui sourit-il en fixant le chronomètre de sa _Rolex._

- Tu vois, j't'avais dit que je pouvais faire encore mieux, constata-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il remonta son bras jusqu'à son épaule et l'enlaça étroitement.

Elle était toujours aussi surprenante. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle y prenne goût et encore moins qu'elle se débrouille aussi bien, aussi vite quand il lui avait proposé cette activité après leur déjeuné.

Il se rembrunit au simple fait de penser à leur conversation avec Jack. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Ils s'amusaient trop et il ne voulait rien laisser gâcher ça. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Elle était avec lui et ils avaient passé une après-midi de rêve, rien que tous les deux.

Une des mains de Blair s'insinua sous sa chemise et glissa sur son abdomen. Il caressa sa nuque et la rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui. Il sentit le tissu de son chemisier tendu contre sa propre poitrine. Il appuya sur le bouton de commande de sa main encore libre et le toit ouvrant de la Porche se referma sur eux.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Le smart phone de Chuck résonna dans l'habitacle pour la quatrième fois et il émit un grognement agacé.

Sans lâcher les lèvres de Blair, il tenta de récupérer l'appareil, au fond de la poche de sa veste, enfouie quelque part sur le siège arrière, sous sa chemise et celle de Blair.

- C'est pas possible, il ne va jamais s'arrêter, gémit Blair en se dégageant de sous le corps de Chuck pour atteindre l'appareil.

- C'est Nate, il continuera d'appeler jusqu'à ce que je réponde, soupira son amant. Il appelle toutes les semaines à la même heure pour tenter de me faire sortir, en dépit de mes refus répétés.

- Il joue à la nounou avec toi ? questionna Blair, surprise de l'attitude du jeune Archibald.

Mais à la réflexion, elle n'aurait pas dû en être étonnée. Elle n'avait pas oublié leur dispute avant son départ pour la France, le soir où Chuck avait quitté Manhattan.

- Il veut juste s'assurer que je suis toujours en vie, ironisa le jeune homme, en se poussant sur le siège conducteur, complètement reculé et rabattu vers l'arrière du véhicule, tout comme celui du passager.

Elle décrocha et récita dans le combiné :

- Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Chuck Bass, il est très, très, très, occupé pour l'instant, veuillez avoir la gentillesse de rappeler plus tard.

Elle referma le clapet et s'installa sur Chuck à califourchon pour l'embrasser encore.

Nate resta sans voix à l'autre bout du fil.

C'était bien Blair Waldorf qu'il venait d'entendre ?

Il recomposa le numéro et entendit un déclic de l'autre côté.

- Archibald, je suis vraiment occupé là, maugréa son meilleur ami, tandis que sa petite amie s'employait à embrasser voluptueusement son torse.

- C'était bien Blair que je viens d'entendre ? demanda Nate, incrédule, sans prendre en considération le ton réprobateur de Chuck.

- Archibald, rappelle dans une heure… ou deux, cria-t-elle le dos contre le volant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea encore Nate qui ne comprenait pas comment B s'était retrouvée à Sydney alors qu'elle était censée être dans un centre privé près de Paris.

- Je te ferai un cours d'éducation sexuelle tout à l'heure, ironisa Chuck avant de raccrocher au nez de son meilleur ami.

- Y a un truc qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Serena, assise en face de son ami dans le salon de Van Der Woodsen.

Elle croisa le regard de Lily, qui s'alerta.

- Il va bien ? questionna-t-elle à son tour.

- On dirait qu'il va mieux que ça ! Vu les bruits suspects que Blair et lui faisaient, indiqua le jeune homme, avec un sourire entendu.

- Blair ?! répéta S en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Si tu n'es pas au courant, moi, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, dit-il en levant les mains.

- Au moins, on est certain qu'il va bien maintenant, commenta Lily avant d'avaler une dernière gorgée de vin.

Elle posa son verre sur le comptoir de la cuisine et monta à l'étage. Elle n'avait pas à se tracasser pour son fils, du moins pas ce soir, puisque la femme de sa vie était avec lui. Elle pouvait allée se coucher tranquillement. Elle espéra juste que cela durerait cette fois. Blair et lui méritaient d'être heureux et enfin en paix. « Pourvu que rien ne vienne se mettre en travers de leur chemin cette fois » se dit-elle en pénétrant dans sa chambre.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

La soirée débutait à peine quand ils arrivèrent à la maison de la plage.

Chuck ne put réprimer un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en avisant les bagages de Blair, posés dans l'entrée par le chauffeur du Radisson. Cette fois, c'était la bonne, il ne la laisserait plus jamais lui échapper.

Elle glissa une main autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je t'aime et nous allons avoir une vie merveilleuse sous le soleil d'Australie, murmura-t-elle, en posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Il l'enlaça et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il adorait ça, autant que de sentir le corps de Blair blotti contre le sien.

- Si on se faisait un dîner aux chandelles sur la terrasse ? proposa-t-il.

- Bonne idée, mais d'abord, une bonne douche. Tu viens me frotter le dos ? questionna-t-elle en gagnant la salle d'eau, avec un sourire coquin.

- Je dois rappeler Nate d'abord, vas-y je te rejoindrai.

- Ne soit pas trop long, sinon, t'auras plus d'eau chaude.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi que tu prennes ta douche froide, commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire ironique.

- Chuck Bass déclare forfait ? le défia-t-elle.

- Prépare-toi plutôt à demander grâce, réplique-t-il sur le même ton en décrochant son smart phone pour rappeler son meilleur ami.

Il consulta sa montre, il devait être au moins deux heures du matin à Manhattan, mais on y était aussi la nuit de vendredi, il devait donc être de sortie.

Nate l'avait appelé toutes les semaines sans exception depuis son départ, près de deux mois auparavant, il n'allait pas le laisser tomber sans plus d'explication parce que Blair était réapparue dans sa vie. Et puis, pour une fois qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à son meilleur ami, il avait envie de partager ça avec lui.

Blair se rendit dans la salle de bain et alluma la radio tandis qu'elle laissait couler l'eau. Elle fredonna la chanson qui correspondait tout à fait à son état d'esprit du moment.

Je voudrai partir  
Jusqu'à la mer  
M'allonger sur le sable  
Et prendre un peu l'air

Sentir les embruns  
Rester encore  
Rester jusqu'à  
M'en saler le corps

On s'rait juste Toi et Moi  
Près d'ici ou là-bas  
Sans règles dignes et sans foi  
Quand tu veux on y va

Toutes les couleurs du ciel  
Plein de bouteilles  
Du rhum, du vin, du miel  
Quand tu veux on y va

Et caché pas les dunes  
Entre terre et mer  
Voler un peu de paix  
Des refrains à la mer

Bien sûr tu serais là  
Moi blotti contre toi  
J'te raconterai ce rêve  
Quand tu veux on y va

On s'rait juste Toi et Moi  
Près d'ici ou là-bas  
Sans règles dignes et sans foi  
Quand tu veux on y va

Toutes les couleurs du ciel  
Plein de bouteilles  
Du rhum, du vin, du miel  
Quand tu veux on y va

Ici on vit caché  
Ici on vit damné  
Ici le temps se compte  
On frustre nos hontes

Là-bas tu peux mentir  
Là-bas tu peux tricher  
Là-bas on peut salir  
Là-bas on peut ...

Être juste Toi et Moi  
Près d'ici ou là-bas  
Sans règles dignes et sans foi  
Quand tu veux on y va

Toutes les couleurs du ciel  
Plein de bouteilles  
Du rhum, du vin, du miel  
Quand tu veux on y va

On s'rait juste Toi et Moi  
Près d'ici ou là-bas  
Sans règles dignes et sans foi  
Quand tu veux on y va

On s'rait juste Toi et Moi  
Près d'ici ou là-bas  
Sans règles dignes et sans foi  
Quand tu veux on y va

Quand tu veux on y va

* * *

Guillaume Grand « Toi et Moi »


	15. Chapter 15

Voici le dernier chapitre.

Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de commenter cette histoire.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre.

* * *

La musique s'échappait de la maison de Chuck, tard… ou tôt, en ce matin de la nouvelle année.

Naomi tituba jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient à sa terrasse, jouxtant celle de son voisin New Yorkais. Il s'était plutôt bien adapté finalement. Depuis que sa petite amie s'était pointée, à la fin de l'été, il était beaucoup plus marrant.

Elle se tordit la cheville dans le sable et Chuck la rattrapa in extremis. Il passa un bras dans le dos de sa voisine pour l'aider à regagner sa demeure.

- Il est vachement mignon ton pote, comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Nate, répondit-il en tentant de la guider pour gravir les marches l'une après l'autre.

- Il est libre ? questionna-t-elle encore.

- Libre comme l'air, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu t'en souviennes demain, commenta son voisin, plus pour lui-même que pour la jolie blonde, qui était dans un état d'ébriété plus qu'avancé.

Il était heureux que Nate et Serena aient fait le voyage depuis Manhattan jusqu'à Sydney pour venir fêter le nouvel an avec Blair et lui. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rabibochées depuis que Blair avait repris sa vie en main. Leur amitié avait survécu elle-aussi, même s'ils vivaient désormais à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres les uns des autres.

Dommage que Lily ne les ait pas accompagnés, mais il la verrait à la prochaine réunion du conseil d'administration qui devait avoir lieu à la mi-janvier.

Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et aida Naomi à s'allonger sur le canapé.

- Ça tourne, se plaignit-elle.

- T'inquiète, ça va pas durer, répondit Chuck avec un sourire, avant de jeter une couverture sur elle et de déposer un bassin, toujours prêt, sur le parquet ciré, à côté d'elle.

Il quitta la maison en prenant soin de reclaquer la porte coulissante derrière lui pour regagner la petite fête qui touchait à sa fin.

Le soleil émergeait à l'autre bout de l'océan et il vit la femme de sa vie s'avancer vers lui, sur le sable, une bouteille de champagne dans une main et deux coupes dans l'autre.

Elle lui sourit en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il lui prit les verres des mains.

- Tu vas où comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Chercher un peu d'intimité, répondit-elle en titubant un peu elle aussi.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la garda tout contre lui tandis qu'elle l'entraînait vers le bord de l'eau. Elle se laissa choir sur le sable en riant aux éclats, se moquant des vagues qui s'échouaient sur ses cuisses et qui détrempait sa dernière robe Dior.

Chuck s'assied dans le sable mouillé à ses côtés, ignorant l'écume lui aussi.

Blair entreprit de remplir les coupes qu'il avait à la main, mais elle réalisa bien vite que l'océan n'avait nullement besoin de liquide supplémentaire. Aussi décida-t-elle sagement de boire au goulot pour ne pas gâcher les petites bulles qu'elle adorait sentir éclater sur son palais.

Elle passa la bouteille a Chuck, sans cesser de rire, et en s'écroulant sur son épaule.

- Je t'aime à la folie, cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit des vagues qui venaient mourir sur son corps.

Elle faillit être emportée par les remous et Chuck referma ses bras autour d'elle pour la maintenir contre lui, en riant lui aussi. Il la ramena entre ses jambes et posa ses mollets sur les siens pour la stabiliser dans le sable qui devenait mouvant.

- Je t'aime encore plus, dit-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Elle attrapa le magnum et en avala une bonne rasade, laissant couler un peu du liquide sur son menton, que Chuck lécha avec délectation.

- Tu veux connaître mon souhait pour cette année ? demanda-t-elle en souriant aux anges.

- Si je peux aider à le réaliser, lui répondit-il en remontant avec sa langue jusqu'au lobe de son oreille.

- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça, oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Je veux un bébé de toi.

Le cœur de Chuck dansa dans sa poitrine, mais sa tête lui donna un signal contradictoire.

- C'est vrai, tu es génial avec Matthew. Il t'adore, ce gosse. Tu l'emmènes voir les plus grands matchs de cricket, tu vas à toutes ses compétitions de surf, tu es toujours là quand Emma et lui ont besoin de quoi que ce soit. Tu es de loin ce qui représente le plus un père à ses yeux et avec raison. Ne parlons pas de ce crétin de Jack, ça gâcherait cette nouvelle année et ça nous porterait malheur, continua-t-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts dans ceux de l'homme de sa vie.

- Blair, tu as tes cours à l'université de Sydney.

- J'aurai fini l'été prochain, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui mais, et ton projet de magasine ? C'est bien toi qui veut révolutionner le monde de l'édition australienne ?

- Je peux toujours faire ça plus tard. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on aurait un bébé que je serais automatiquement femme au foyer. Des tas de femmes travaillent alors qu'elles ont un enfant et heureusement d'ailleurs.

- On n'est même pas mariés, ni fiancés, plaida-t-il.

- J'ai déjà été mariée, grimaça-t-elle et j'aime autant évacuer ce souvenir de ma mémoire. Inutile de raviver ce cauchemar. Et puis surtout, je n'ai pas besoin de bague à mon annulaire pour savoir que je veux faire ma vie avec toi et que je veux que tu sois le père de mes enfants. Oui, oui, j'ai dit MES, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer avec un seul, sourit-elle.

- Tu es certaine que tu es prête pour ça ? la questionna-t-il d'une voix douce.

- C'est donc là que réside le problème ! commenta-t-elle en retrouvant un peu de lucidité.

Elle se retourna vers lui et passa ses jambes par-dessus les siennes. Les vagues venaient maintenant s'éteindre contre son dos. Elle insinua son regard noisette dans le sien.

- Je me sens plus que prête à avoir un autre enfant, un enfant de toi, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, sans lui laisser d'échappatoire pour se soustraire à ses yeux.

Chuck sentait monter en lui le bonheur et il raffermit son emprise autour de la taille de Blair, comme pour l'empêcher de lui glisser entre les doigts.

- La seule question qui se pose, continua-t-elle en souriant toujours, c'est de savoir si Toi, tu as envie de faire un bébé avec moi.

- Oui, je le veux, plus que n'importe quoi au monde, dit-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Il happa doucement celles-ci et l'embrassa, fou de joie à l'idée que son enfant grandisse bientôt en elle.

Elle lui rendit son baiser puis relâcha son étreinte pour ajouter de son air le plus innocent :

- Mais surtout, que ça ne t'empêche pas de m'offrir un somptueux diamant en guise de bague de fiançailles si tu en as envie aussi.

Il éclata de rire et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Tu auras la plus belle bague de fiançailles que tu n'aies jamais vue, déclara-t-il. Et le plus beau des mariages, aussi.

- J'ai déjà ce qu'il y a de plus beau en ce bas monde, répondit-elle en l'embrassant encore, ton amour, c'est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin pour être la plus heureuse des femmes.

Il s'étendit sur le sable et l'enveloppa de ses bras tandis qu'elle se calait contre lui. Ils se laissèrent bercer par le bruit des vagues qui se retiraient lentement à marée basse et la musique qui provenait du salon.

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
D'la femme à laquelle j'appartiens

Quand elle me prend dans ses bras  
Qu'elle me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose

Elle me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours  
Et a me fait quelque chose

Elle est entrée dans mon cœur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause

C'est elle pour moi  
Moi pour elle  
Elle me l'a dit  
Pour la vie

Des nuits d'amour à n'en plus finir  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent  
Heureux, heureux à en mourir

Quand elle me prend dans ses bras  
Qu'elle me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose

Elle me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours  
Et a me fait quelque chose

Elle est entrée dans mon cœur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause

C'est elle pour moi  
Moi pour elle  
Elle me l'a dit  
Pour la vie

Quand elle me prend dans ses bras  
Qu'elle me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose

Elle me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours  
Et a me fait quelque chose

Elle est entrée dans mon cœur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause

C'est elle pour moi  
Moi pour elle  
Elle me l'a dit  
Pour la vie

FIN

* * *

Suarez « La vie en rose »


End file.
